Beautiful
by Yurika Cullen
Summary: Bella huyo cuando termino el infierno del instituto, se instalo en Inglaterra y ahora con una carrera famosa volverá a EU cuatro años después, ¿Qué pasara cuando se enfrente a sus ex verdugos del instituto?
1. Capitulo 1

_**Summary: **__Bella huyo cuando termino el infierno del instituto, se instalo en Inglaterra y ahora con una carrera famosa volverá a EU cuatro años después, ¿Qué pasara cuando se enfrente a sus ex verdugos del instituto? _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

_**Nota: **__Aprovechando mis vacaciones forzosas hasta abril del próximo año y mis locas ideas, vengo con otra historia nuevamente, como siempre, esta completa y la subiré de una vez, quiero aclarar que las canciones que hayan incluidas en la historia tampoco me pertenecen y a quienes no les agradan las cantantes o dicha música, entonces no lean el fic, las canciones que he puesto en esta historia las escogí por la letra primordialmente, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado._

* * *

**BEAUTIFUL**

**By. Yurika Mustang **

**Capitulo Uno**

_-*B-pov*-_

Después de que la chica de maquillaje terminara de retocarme, me habían anunciado que faltaban cuatro minutos para mi entrada, no hubiera querido venir sola hasta aquí, pero no tenía otra salida, solo esperaba que mis amigos, me alcanzaran pronto antes de llegara a Forks.

Bien, se preguntaran ¿Quién soy yo y de que trata mi historia? Se las contare, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, mas conocida como Bella, especialmente en el mundo musical, si, soy una "famosa" cantante, aunque soy especialmente reconocida en Inglaterra y algunos países de Europa, también soy conocida aquí en Estados Unidos, mi país natal, tengo veintidós años y aunque soy cantante, acabo de graduarme en Oxford como _Licenciada en Literatura_. Me dirán ¿Por qué si naci en Estados Unidos, vivo y soy mas conocida en Inglaterra? Fácil, hace un par de años hui de aquí, ¿Por qué? Porque mi vida no siempre fue color de rosa, no siempre tuve la fama que tengo ahora y no siempre fui tan _querida_ por las personas que me rodeaban, podía contar a mis amigos con dos dedos de una mano y a mis _"enemigos" _ o como yo prefería llamarlos _verdugos _con los dedos de ambas manos mas los de ambos pies y aun así, faltarían dedos.

— Señorita Isabella, en un minuto al aire — me aviso un chico del estudio

Bien dejaremos la historia para mas tarde, por ahora, tengo que cumplir con mi deber como la persona _famosa_ que soy, y es que yo todavía no me considero tan importante como para llamarme famosa, por mucho tiempo odie a las personas que se creían mas que las demás y siempre buscaban tener la atención de todos, por ese hecho siempre trato de centrarme en lo que me gusta, _la música_ y dejar la fama como un segundo plano. El mismo chico de antes me hizo señas para que estuviera lista, luego escuche a la presentadora anunciarme.

— Y por fin, luego de tres años de carrera artística, tenemos a esta talentosa mujer en nuestro país. Reciban con un aplauso a la hermosa ¡Bella Swan! — luego del anuncio de mi entrada y de sentir el escándalo de todas las personas presentes para el show, respire hondo antes de entrar, aun me sentía incomoda con tanto griterío de mi nombre y exclamaciones sobre mi persona, camine decidida y entre saludando a todos con la mano mientras les sonreía, agradecí mentalmente, el que ya no fuera tan torpe como antaño, en ese tiempo, estoy segura que no habría podido hacer el recorrido hasta mi puesto sin tropezarme.

Luego de saludarlos a todos me senté junto a la presentadora del programa, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla como saludo.

— Hola Bella ¿Cómo estas? Es un gusto tenerte en mi programa, déjame decirte que estas hermosa como siempre — eso era otra cosa de la cual no me acostumbraba aun, la mayor parte de mi vida, la palabra _hermosa _y_ yo_, no era puesta en la misma frase y mucho menos si se relacionaban entre si, pero a pesar de que en estos últimos casi cuatro años todo el mundo me lo decía, aun me sentía extraña.

— Hola Laura, gracias y muy bien, algo cansada por el viaje, pero me agrada mucho estar de vuelta a mi lugar natal, me siento muy nostálgica por todo esto —

— Me alegra saberlo, para mi es un gran honor, que me hubieras concedido esta única entrevista, especialmente porque llevas bastante tiempo sin pisar suelo Americano, has estado radicada en Londres desde hace cuatro años y no habías vuelto aquí desde entonces ¿cierto? — Yo asentí — ¿A que se debió eso? Aunque tu carrera musical esta muy desarrollada en Europa, aquí también tienes grande fama, pero nunca te decidiste a extender tu gira hasta Estados Unidos — no iba a admitirle que lo hacia porque venir aquí, me traía los peores recuerdos de mi vida, en Londres era feliz, allí las cosas habían sido completamente diferentes, dejar ese lugar, era como dejar mi hogar y mi protección

— Si, tienes razón, lastimosamente no he podido extender mi gira hasta aquí, aunque lo haya deseado — eso era verdad, a pesar de todo yo siempre quise volver — pero como deberás estar enterada, a pesar de mi carrera musical yo no abandone mi otra carrera de Literatura, es mi otra pasión, así que tenia que dividirme entre ambas cosas, de por si me es difícil salir del Inglaterra a otros países Europeos, es mucho peor hasta América, pero habiendo terminado mi carrera de letras, y teniendo mas tiempo despoblé, no perderé la oportunidad de venir de gira aquí —

— Que bueno, por cierto, felicidades, ahora que lo mencionas ¿te graduaste hace dos meses no? — Yo asentí nuevamente — Realmente eres una mujer sorprendente, no es muy normal que los famosos hoy día, luego de llegar al punto en el que estas, se preocupen por terminar otro tipo de carrera diferente, especialmente porque tienes veintidós años y ya conseguiste tantas cosas, pero dime Bella, ¿Qué es lo que te trae luego de tanto tiempo a EU? No contaremos el único concierto que darás, pues es benéfico, así que a promocionar tu disco no puede ser, ¿solo viniste por eso o de vacaciones? —

— Algo así, mi padre me amenazo para que viniera — reí en broma, aunque en parte, era verdad — la verdad, es que, como te dije, con ambas carreras no tenia tiempo para mucho, así que ahora que me gradué de la universidad, puedo darme el lujo de venir a EU, estaré un tiempo en unas cortas vacaciones, visitando a mis padres y a un par de amigos, aunque también daré un concierto en Seattle, para la fundación de niños enfermos del corazón, invite unos amigos del medio, que estuvieron dispuestos a colaborarme, así que nos estaremos presentado juntos allá —

— ¿Puedo saber quienes son? — yo reí

— No, es una sorpresa Laura — ella soltó una carcajada

— Dime Bella, mas de uno desea saber ¿hay alguien ahora en tu vida? Después de tu relación de año y medio con Jacob Black ¿no has encontrado un nuevo hombre en tu vida? —

— No, por ahora estoy solita — se escucho un grito eufórico de los hombres del publico

— A mas de uno le agrada saber esa noticia — dijo ella sonriendo — ¿Y como es tu relación con Black? ¿Dejaron de hablarse o aun se comunican? — detestaba cuando me hacían preguntas de mi vida privada, pero era algo que en este trabajo no se podía evitar

— No mucho, Jacob esta trabajando ahora en Francia, así que con su trabajo y el mío es poco lo que nos hemos comunicado — la verdad es que terminamos mal, al menos el fue quien se puso furioso cuando termine con él

— ¿Y aquí en EU no tienes algún viejo amor esperándote? —

— No — me reí — cuando yo aun vivía en EU, lo único que hacia era espantar a los hombres, si no tenia muchos amigos, mucho menos pretendientes — solté una carcajada, Laura rio conmigo

— Aunque hayas dicho eso en otras entrevistas, se me hace imposible de creer —

— Créeme, es la verdad, yo era lo mas simple del mundo, era la típica chica nerd, con anteojos y brakets —

— Tengo entendido que te molestaban mucho en el instituto —

— Si, realmente era horrible, el instituto para mi fue una de las etapas mas terribles de mi vida, debo agradecer a Dios que en serio no me causo ningún trauma — me reí fuerte. Era la verdad, a pesar de que para mi, era un infierno el instituto, y de que llegue a odiar a un montón de gente, yo no me cree traumas por eso, aceptaba lo que yo era y eso me ayudaba a sobrevivir, mi rabia se centraba mas bien en la discriminación que había en el instituto, aunque en cuanto pude, salí corriendo lo mas lejos posible y trate de empezar de nuevo, logrando mi objetivo, eso era de lo que mas orgullosa estaba en la vida

— ¿Pero como lograste ser la hermosa mujer de ahora? —

— La verdad no fue gran cambio, simplemente, me quitaron los brakets cuando llego el momento, empecé a vestirme mejor y me peine, eso es todo, los anteojos aun los uso en casa o cuando iba a la universidad, los considero parte de mi — Laura continuo haciéndome preguntas sobre cosas mas simples, como la producción mi nuevo álbum, mis padres y mi vida en Londres

— ¿Entonces saldrás de aquí de New York para donde? —

— Me hospedare en Seattle, pero pienso ir a Forks a visitar a mi padre, tal vez me quede unos días allá —

— Bueno, ha sido un placer tenerte en mi programa, espero que tu estadía aquí en EU sea realmente agradable y que nos sigas visitando más a menudo, mucha suerte con el concierto — se despidió de mí con un beso y un abrazo

— Gracias, también me encanto estar en tu programa y ten por seguro que ahora me tendrás mas tiempo por aquí — luego de que yo también me despidiera, el programa finalizo y salí rápido para tomar mi vuelo hasta Seattle

Iba a venir desde Londres directamente hasta Seattle y Forks, pero cuando los medios se entraron de mi venida, las llamadas a Jane, mi representante, no pararon por toda una semana, terminamos concediendo una única entrevista aquí en New York. Ahora íbamos hacia el aeropuerto de NY para encontrarnos con mis dos actuales mejores amigos, que venían desde Londres, ellos siempre han estado conmigo desde que entre en la universidad, sin su apoyo, yo no estaría donde estoy. A veces pienso que es algo gracioso el hecho de que tanto en el instituto como en la universidad, solamente tuve dos amigos y aun más gracioso el saber que son pareja.

En el instituto, mis únicos y verdaderos amigos, eran Ángela y Ben, aun nos mantenemos en comunicación a pesar del tiempo y desde la universidad y hasta ahora, mi única compañía son Kate y Garrett, ambos forman parte de mi vida y mi carrera, pues Kate es una de mis bailarinas y Garrett mi guitarrista eléctrico.

Los conocí cuando, recién ingresaba en la universidad de Oxford, al comienzo me mostré reacia con ellos, especialmente al conocer el nombre completo de Kate, _Kate Denali, _fue peor cuando comprobé que ella era familia de una de mis mas grandes pesadillas, _Tanya Denali_, Tanya era mi mas grande verdugo en el instituto y conocer a una familiar suya y que mostrara un interés en mi totalmente contrario al suyo, me causo miedo al principio, yo imagine que por el contrario de Tanya y en vez de atacarme de frente, tal vez Kate pretendía hacerse mi amiga para burlarse mucho mas de mi. Pero me equivoque, Kate es todo lo opuesto a Tanya, es una mujer dulce y aunque también posee una belleza suprema, es para nada superficial, a parte de que ella no se llevaba bien con su prima, tanto ella como su novio Garrett, me ayudaron a cambiar, luego de que conocieron mi historia, Kate prácticamente me obligo a empezar de nuevo, aunque esa era mi idea desde el comienzo, me ayudo a cambiar mi look, a ser mas segura de mi misma, gracias a ella puedo caminar dos metros sin tropezarme con el aire, y gracias a Garrett es que tengo esta vida de _famosa._

Yo adoro la música, siempre lo hice y cuando los conocí, les permití a ambos ver mis composiciones, muy pocas personas las habían visto hasta el momento, pues jamás me sentí segura de ellas, Garrett me hablo de un conocido suyo que era productor musical y que estaría encantado de conocerme, al comienzo me negué y discutimos mucho por eso, pero al final me convenció y aquí me ven, con mi carrera musical. Aunque me negué a alejarme de mi otra carrera, como dije antes, es mi otra pasión, la literatura era una de las cosas más importantes en mi vida, los libros fueron mis únicos amigos por años, además de que ellos eran una gran fuente de inspiración para mis canciones.

— Bella— me hablo Jane

— ¿Qué pasa, por fin te comunicaste con Garrett? —

— Si, ya están en el aeropuerto, nos encontraremos en la sala de espera luego de que nos registremos — yo asentí.

Ambas entramos al aeropuerto por una puerta diferente a la principal, pues quería evitar en todo lo posible la concurrencia de gente que esperaba por verme, ambas estábamos algo atrasadas y debíamos darnos prisa. Después de registrar las maletas, nos dirigimos a la sala de espera y allí estaban Garrett y Kate esperándonos.

— ¡Amiga! — dijo Kate lanzándose a mis brazos yo le respondí con gusto

— Hola Kate ¿Qué tal el viaje? —

— Bien, largo, pero bien —

— Hola cariño ¿Qué tal la entrevista? — me pregunto Garrett cuando me abrazo igual que Kate

— Igual que todas — ambos rieron

— ¿Y Jane? — me pregunto Kate

— Se fue a llamar a su hermano, ya regresa —

— Bien, por fin estoy en la tierra natal del amor de mi vida y mi mejor amiga, es increíble que ambas llevan el mismo tiempo sin venir a EU — dijo Garrett.

Kate también era estadounidense, su madre Sasha murió hace muchos años y había quedado bajo la protección de Carmen y Eleazar los padres de Tanya, quien según ella, nada tenían que ver con la forma de ser de su hija. Gracias a sus constantes discusiones con Tanya, Kate había decido no mudarse con ellos a Forks y se quedo en Los Ángeles terminando el instituto, su madre le había dejado una gran herencia por lo que ella no necesito una beca como yo para entrar en Oxford. Ambas junto a Garrett estudiamos lo mismo, así fue como nos conocimos, aunque ellos se conocieron dos meses antes de mi llegada y al siguiente mes ya eran pareja. Kate tampoco había querido regresar a EU, pues según ella, todo lo tenía en Londres, a Garrett y a mí. Garrett por su parte era Ingles, aunque tena una buena posición económica gracias a la herencia de sus padres, no había salido mucho de Europa, él también estaba solo y no tenia mas familia por lo que solo estábamos los tres.

Éramos como una pequeña familia, aunque yo tenía la mía propia en EU, tampoco regrese, me sentía demasiado a gusto con ellos, en Londres, nadie me discrimino por mi apariencia y nadie jamás me dijo una palabra de ofensa, salir de allí y venir a EU para mi era sumamente triste, sabia que tanto en Forks como en Phoenix solo tenia malos recuerdos, aunque en Phoenix no fue tan horrible como en Forks, allá me sentía sola y vacía, no tenia amigos y mi madre era feliz con Phil, no había necesidad de visitarlos, no extrañarían mi presencia. En Forks, ahí si que no había querido ir, Forks fue un infierno para mi, las constantes burlas y bromas que me hacían, me mantuvieron alejada todo lo posible de ese lugar, de ahí salí con el corazón roto y con mi autoestima por el piso, regresar a ese lugar, era recordar y revivir todo lo que había pasado, aunque Kate me discutía muchas veces con que era pasado yo aun no me había sentido lista para regresar, hasta ahora.

Solo hasta que sentí que todo ese odio y rencor que tenia por algunas personas ya no estaba en mi sistema, es que pude regresar, cuando por fin supere esos dos años tan traumáticos para mí, cuando termine de comprender que esos fantasmas del pasado ya no me hacían daño, es que por fin decidí visitar Forks y enfrentar todos mis miedos pasados. Aunque también me ayudaba el hecho de que Kate y Garrett vendrían conmigo, los consideraba como mis ángeles guardianes, siempre al pendiente de mi y siempre cuidándome en todo momento. Charlie se había puesto sumamente feliz cuando le anuncie mi visita, me imagino que ahora al igual que la primera vez, todo el pueblo sabia de mi llegada. A mi madre no podría verla por ahora, pues estaba de viaje en México con Phil. Aunque hacia poco nos habíamos visto, porque aunque yo no había vuelto a EU, no significaba que no había visto a mis padres esos cuatro años, gracias al dinero que tengo ahora, pude hacer que fueran a Inglaterra las veces que ambos pudieron y quisieron.

— Yo tampoco puedo creerlo — hablo Kate sacándome de mi ensoñación — todo a cambiado un poco en este tiempo, pero no me arrepiento de no haber venido, aunque estoy muy emocionada por volver, muero por ver la cara de todos los ex compañeros-verdugos de Bella en la fiesta de reencuentro, especialmente quiero ver la cara de mi primita — y soltó una carcajada

Ese era otro de los grandes motivos para volver, hace poco más de un mes, Ángela y yo estábamos chateando, jamás perdí contacto con ella y nos comunicábamos cada cierto tiempo, me había informado la ultima vez, que los populares del instituto, estaban planeando una fiesta de reencuentro de egresados en Forks, una fiesta donde todos los alumnos de mi año de promoción escolar, estarían reunidos, yo me negué inmediatamente a la invitación de Ángela, pero luego de una discusión con Kate acepte. Y es que ya era hora de enfrentarme a ellos, era hora de mostrarles la nueva Bella Swan, quería que comprendieran que yo no me había derrumbado a pesar de sus constantes ataques y burlas, que había salido adelante y aunque estaba segura de que eso ya lo sabían, pues gracias a mi _fama_ todos debían estar al tanto de en que había parado mi vida, quería mostrárselos personalmente, no por venganza ni nada por el estilo, a pesar de todo, los había perdonado, porque de lo contrario no estaría en paz conmigo misma, pero aun así, era una etapa que no estaba cerrada en mi vida, yo me fui huyendo de ese tormento que era mi vida en ese entonces, por lo cual tenia que volver y resolver todos los pendientes, enfrentarme a mi pasado, esa era la solución, solo así podría seguir tranquila mi vida y con todos los ciclos cerrados.

— Tienes razón amor, tengo muchísima curiosidad por conocer a tu prima, ambas han hablado tanto de ella, que quiero ver personalmente que tan terrible es —

— Tal vez ya no sea la Tanya que conocimos Garrett — le dije — puede que haya cambiado y no sea la misma de antes —

— Lo dudo — argumento Kate — yo la conocí mas tiempo que tu Bella, desgraciadamente es mi familia y conviví con ella muchísimos años como para saber si puede cambiar o no, Tanya no es de las mujeres que cambian, su carácter ya esta forjado, desgraciadamente tiene un carácter de mierda y un ego inmenso, además aunque las pocas veces que he hablado con mis tíos no metemos mucho el tema de Tanya, si ella hubiera cambiado, me lo hubieran dicho, tanto Carmen como Eleazar han tratado infinidades de veces por hacerla un poco mas blanda de corazón, pero ha sido imposible —

— En fin, si vine aquí no es para pelearme con nadie, solo quiero cerrar este capitulo de mi vida, y poder seguir en paz —

— ¡Así se habla cariño! — Me animo Garrett, luego nuestro vuelo fue avisado y vimos a Jane venir corriendo hacia nosotros para irnos — ¡es hora de marcharnos! — y arrastro con las tres para abordar

El vuelo hasta Seattle fue tranquilo, compartí asiento con Jane y atrás de nosotros estaban Kate y Garrett. Jane era una chica realmente agradable, tiene veintiún años y aun esta en la universidad, la conocí a ella y a su hermano Alec en la universidad, Alec esta haciendo una Ingeniera Electrónica mientras Jane aunque comparte nuestra misma pasión por la literatura, estudia Relaciones Publicas, me asignaron como su tutora, en la parte de literatura hace dos años y desde entonces se convirtió en mi amiga, gracias a lo hábil que es con los medios públicos le ofrecí ser mi representante mientras se graduaba, luego ella podría escoger un trabajo mucho mejor y mas acorde con su carrera, aunque ella me dijo que dudaba encontrar un trabajo mejor que este, pues ella me veía como una hermana y adoraba trabajar conmigo. Era una chica con un fuerte carácter, aunque por lo general siempre estaba en silencio, pero era muy dulce cuando se le llegaba a conocer de verdad.

Nos hospedamos en uno de los mejores hoteles de Seattle, yo tendría mi habitación privada al igual que Jane, Garrett y Kate compartirían habitación como siempre. Luego de desempacar todo y ordenar un poco, nos reunimos en mi habitación a planear el concierto, hicimos un par de llamadas a quienes yo quería como actos sorpresas para el concierto que daríamos para la fundación. Quede muy conforme al ver que todos me confirmaban y estaban dispuestos a ayudar. Planeamos el orden en que saldríamos y que canciones interpretaríamos todos, estaba muy ansiosa porque iba a presentar la primera canción que compuse, siempre me ponía nerviosa cuando interpretaba una composición mía, pues me daba terror que no gustara, aunque esta canción era muy especial para mi, la había compuesto cuando aun vivía en Forks y le tenia mucho cariño, por fin me había decidido a presentarla, porque en el fondo siempre espere hacerlo cuando estuviera aquí y cantarla frente a las personas ante las que la quería cantar, solo esperaba que fueran al concierto. Después de un par de arreglos más y de cenar, nos despedimos y fuimos a descansar, mañana viernes seria la "gran reunión" el sábado el concierto y luego el domingo iríamos a la fundación.

A la mañana siguiente Kate, fue a mi habitación para seguir terminando con los detalles del concierto, Garrett y Jane habían ido hasta el lugar donde se realizaría, para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden y que el sonido fuera el adecuado, además de pasar a recoger mas tarde a quienes serian los actos sorpresa. Cuando el reloj marco las dos de la tarde, ambos regresaron con nosotros luego de acomodar en el hotel a mis invitados y empezamos a organizarnos para ir a la dichosa fiesta que seria a las ocho en Forks, pensaba ir con los tres, no como parte de mi equipo de trabajo, si no como lo que en realidad eran, _mis amigos_. Cuando estuvimos listos tomamos el camino a Forks.

-*-


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Summary: **__Bella huyo cuando termino el infierno del instituto, se instalo en Inglaterra y ahora con una carrera famosa volverá a EU cuatro años después, ¿Qué pasara cuando se enfrente a sus ex verdugos del instituto? _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**BEAUTIFUL**

**By. Yurika Mustang **

**Capitulo Dos**

_-*B-pov*-_

Llegamos al lugar de la fiesta a las ocho treinta de la noche, en el camino me había comunicado con Ángela y nos habíamos quedado de ver en el gimnasio, pues ahí se celebraría la dichosa reunión, mi corazón estaba acelerado a cien por ciento, a pesar de todo, tenia muchísimos nervios por ver a los que por dos largos años hicieron de mi vida un infierno. Garrett aparco el auto y nos ayudo a bajar a las tres, me ofreció su brazo izquierdo mientras Kate se ubicaba a su derecha y Jane delante de nosotros, mostrando siempre esa seguridad e imponencia de la que gozaba.

— Tranquila — me dijo Garrett al notar mi mano fría y sudorosa por los nervios

— Vamos Bella, este es el momento, tienes que mostrar la gran mujer que eres ahora, no te acobardes, sabes que estamos contigo — me dijo Kate

— Gracias chicos — tome una gran bocanada de aire y nos adentramos en el gimnasio

Con el corazón igual de acelerado que antes entre siguiendo a Jane y aun del brazo de Garrett, el lugar estaba todo iluminado muy agradablemente, habían mesas con bocadillos, con bebidas, mesas para que las personas se sentaran a charlar y una tenue música animaba el lugar, habían grupos dispersos de personas conversando, rápidamente registre el lugar y pude distinguir a unos cuantos, las miradas de todos se posaron en nosotros.

Identifique rápidamente a mis verdugos, los que conformaron antes el equipo de futbol americano, estaban juntos en una esquina, James, Laurent, Demetri y Félix estaban conversando entre risas fuertes en una esquina del gimnasio, cuando Demetri codeo a Félix y señalo hacia mi lado, llamando la atención de sus otros dos compañeros, de inmediato recordé las bromas e insultos que me lanzaban cada que se cruzaban por mi lado.

Más a su derecha, estaban las ex porristas, Jessica, Lauren, Irina y Tanya. Tanya seguía igual de despampanante que siempre, y por lo que pude notar, su arrogante mirada hacia mi no cambio con los años, también vi sorpresa al notar a Kate conmigo, pero la sorprendida fui yo al verla sola, y no es que Jessica y las demás no fueran compañía, pero faltaba alguien a su lado, siempre que la recordaba a ella, inmediatamente recordaba a alguien mas, alguien que jamás se separo de su lado, que siempre estuvo pegada a ella como una lapa, alguien que también era un tormento para mis recuerdos, y aunque no en la forma tan horrorosa como mis verdugos, su recuerdo era igual de dañino que el resto.

Seguí mirando rápidamente y vi a Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale, con sus respectivas parejas, me agradaba ver que seguían siendo los mismos de antes, Emmet Cullen y Jasper Hale, ellos jamás fueron malos conmigo ni hirientes, pero tampoco es que detuvieran nada de lo que pasaba ante sus ojos. También vi a Mike Newton y Erick Yorkie. Me paralice cuando mas a la derecha y cerca de Tyler Crowley se encontraba _él_, _Edward Cullen,_ a diferencia de todos, él no me veía con sorpresa, ni como si fuera un descubrimiento nuevo, su mirada era seria y sin expresión, _como siempre,_ realmente esto era extraño, ¿Por qué no estaba pegado a Tanya? ¿Habrían peleado? ¿Qué paso durante estos cuatro años?

No tuve tiempo ni de mirarlo más de tres segundos ni de preguntarme nada mas, pues por mi rabillo del ojo vi a la única persona que fue sincera conmigo y que jamás se aparto de mi lado, mi amiga Ángela, caminaba tranquila de la mano de Ben hacia nosotros. Una sonrisa inmensa se formo en mis labios y soltándome de la mano de Garrett corrí el espacio que nos faltaba y la abrace con toda mi fuerza, Ángela respondió a mi abrazo y giramos una par de veces de la alegría y aun abrazadas.

— ¡Bella! Que bueno verte de nuevo, no es lo mismo que en las revista o la cámara web — se rio — estas completamente hermosa —

— No sabes lo que te extrañe — le dije soltándome del abrazo y tomándola por los hombros para verla de cerca — pero si tu también estas hermosa, no sabes lo impaciente que estaba por verte de nuevo. ¡Ben! — Dije ahora abrazándolo — que gusto verte —

— Igualmente Bella, me alegro que pudieras venir, Ángela no hacia mas que hablar de ti desde que nos avisaste tu venida — sentí un carraspeo a mi espalda, me gire y vi a Garrett con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro

— ¿No nos presentas? ¿O ya te olvidaste de nosotros? —

— ¡Claro que no tonto!... Ángela, aunque te los presente por chat, ahora si será oficial, ellos son, Garrett, Kate y Jane — dije señalándolos — chicos, ella es mi mejor amiga Ángela y mi amigo Ben — girándome para señalar a Ángela y Ben. Todos se dieron la mano, aunque Kate salió corriendo a abrazar a Ángela

— ¡Por fin te conozco Ángela! Espero que seamos buenas amigas — Ángela asintió sonriendo

— Bueno, que les parece si nos vamos a otro lugar que no sea la entrada del gimnasio, nadie nos a quitado la mirada, especialmente a ti Bella — me dijo algo suave Garrett aunque lo suficientemente fuerte para que escucháramos los cinco

— Tienes razón, vengan, estábamos guardando una mesa para ustedes, no fue muy difícil, nadie se nos acerca a Ben y a mi — dijo Ángela en broma

— Entonces por lo que veo las cosas no han cambiado — dijo Kate

— ¿Qué te hizo pensar que lo haría? — argumento Ben. Kate se encogió de hombros

Nos dirigimos a una de las mesas y charlamos por un rato, yo estaba algo incomoda pues, podía sentir las miradas sobre mi espalda, pero trate de tranquilizarme y disfrutar con mis amigos, Ben había ido por bebidas para nosotros, Garrett estaba contando una de sus tantas historias cuando alguien se acerco y me llamo.

— ¡Bella! — gire y pude ver a Jessica, Lauren e Irina paradas a mi lado con una sonrisa cordial, cerré los ojos y los abrí rápidamente, yo jamás las vi dedicándome una sonrisa como esa

— ¿Si? — dije algo cohibida, aunque sus rostros se vieran amables yo no me podía fiar

— ¡Que alegría verte de nuevo querida! — dijo Jessica mientras me daba un abrazo, yo abrí los ojos sorprendida

— ¡Estas hermosa! — dijo Lauren abrazándome también

— Es bueno ver a las viejas amigas — dijo Irina haciendo la misma acción que las otras, yo realmente estaba confundida — Yo soy súper fan tuya Bella, ¿podemos tomarnos una foto contigo? Muchas de mis amigas de la universidad no creen que estudiamos juntas — ahora comprendía que pasaba, claro ahora yo era _famosa_, ya no era el ratón de biblioteca, ni la torpe Swan, ni cuatro ojos, ni nada de esos apodos horribles, ahora que los medios de farándula me consideraban bonita, entonces ellas ahora si se acercaban a mi, _que patético,_ aun así, yo no las iba a tratar con desprecio, yo no era como ellas

— Claro, no hay problema — las tres emitieron un grito y de la nada se acercaron a mi, sacaron una cámara digital y tomaron fotos.

Después de varios comentarios y fotos por parte de ellas y otros cuantos que se acercaron a mí, por fin pude respirar en paz y me senté de nuevo en la mesa, mis amigos estaban bailando así que estaba sola.

— No lo puedo creer — escuche una voz grave a mi lado — la torpe Swan se convirtió en toda una estrella — me gire y vi James, Laurent, Demetri y Félix, James era quien hablaba

— ¿Cuántas cirugías plásticas tuviste que hacerte? — pregunto Laurent. Yo me tense, no podía ser que después de tantos años siguieran ofendiéndome — no importa — dijo luego de ver mi silencio —estas realmente hermosa Bella — odiaba que ahora si me llamaran por mi nombre

— ¿No te gustaría salir conmigo Bella? — Me pregunto Félix — La pasaríamos muy bien — estuve a punto de vomitar al verle la expresión obscena de su rostro

— Félix dudo que Bella, quiera salir con alguien tan estúpido como tu, tal vez ella quiera salir conmigo — dijo Demetri y yo no lo podía creer, ¿mis oídos me estarían fallando o los mas populares del instituto me estaban invitando a salir? Bueno, quienes fueron los mas populares

— No gracias, no tengo tiempo para citas y si me disculpan, voy al tocador —

Pase cerca a Garrett y Kate, quienes estaban a punto de ir a mi lado, Garrett me pregunto si estaba bien, luego de asegurarle que no me hicieron nada, les avise que iría al baño. Entre al baño y me mire al espejo, ¿tanta importancia tenia una cara bonita? Yo me seguía viendo igual que antes, solo que sin anteojos y sin brakets, pero nada más había cambiado en mi rostro, tal vez mi actitud, ya no era la tímida chica de diecisiete años, ya no me sonrojaba tanto como antes ni me tropezaba con la nada. Pero mi apariencia no había dado un cambio tan drástico como todos lo hacían parecer. Luego de un rato de mirarme al espejo, salí de regreso al gimnasio, estaba a punto de entrar cuando vi a Alice Cullen sentada en la puerta del gimnasio con la cabeza entre las rodillas y casi llorando, me alarme y me acerque a ella.

— Oye ¿te encuentras bien? — le pregunte tocándole un hombro, ella levanto su rostro y me miro con una expresión de niña sufrida

— No la verdad es que no Bella — se me hacia terriblemente raro que me dijeran Bella, muchos aunque no me insultaban, me llamaban Isabella

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lado? ¿Al hospital tal vez? ¿Qué te duele? —

— De verdad que eres alguien muy bueno —

— ¿Ah? — pregunte sorprendida

— Si, yo jamás hice nada en el instituto por ayudarte y aun así, tu estas tratando de ayudarme ahora —

— Eso no tiene importancia, ya quedo en el pasado, pero dime ¿En serio te encuentras bien? —

— Tranquila, no me duele nada, es solo que yo fui quien organizo esta reunión, y estuve tratando de encontrar al grupo Midnight Sun para la fiesta pero no los pude localizar, me siento realmente mal por eso, quería darles la sorpresa a todos — dijo casi llorando

— ¿Era eso? — Ella asintió — Bueno, tengo la solución a tu problema, yo los tengo secuestrados en mi hotel… ven, vamos — la tome de la mano y la levante

— ¿Qué estas diciendo? — dijo parándose

— Ya veras — saque mi teléfono móvil y le marque a Kate — Hola Kate… estoy bien, tranquila… afuera del gimnasio… ¿podrías decirle a Jane que venga un momento por favor? … luego te digo, okey te espero — no paso más e un minuto cuando todos salieron

— ¿Bella? ¿Cariño que pasa? ¿Te sientes bien? — me preguntó Garrett

— Tranquilo hermano grande, estoy bien — le dije riendo — solo quería pedirte un favor Jane—

— El que quieras —

— Primero déjenme presentarlos, ella es Alice Cullen, Alice ellos son mis amigos, Kate Denali, su novio Garrett y Jane Vulturi… bueno chicos, resulta que me encontré a esta chica casi llorando porque no pudo encontrar a Midnight Sun para animar la fiesta, y se me ocurrió que, ya que los tenemos secuestrados en mi hotel, podríamos hacerles una llamada para que vengan un rato a divertirse, ¿podrían por favor llamar a Brian y decirles que vengan un rato? — Alice me miro curiosa, Jane inmediatamente marco al hotel

— Bella, Brian dice que estarán aquí en cuanto puedan — me informo

— ¿En serio vendrán? — me pregunto Alice animada

— Claro, cuenta con ello —

— ¡Gracias! — Dijo abrazándome y yo me sorprendí, ella al ver mi rostro si disculpo — ¡lo siento! No quería incomodar —

— No, tranquila no es por eso, es solo que hoy, todo el mundo me trata de una forma muy diferente a la que yo recordaba — ella se apeno

— Es cierto, perdón otra vez — yo la corte y no la deje continuar

— Ya te dije que esta en el pasado, pero anda, tranquila y no te preocupes ellos vendrán para animar la fiesta— Alice nos dio las gracias y entro corriendo al gimnasio

— Es una chica agradable — comento Kate — puedo ver que en el pasado simplemente estaba influenciada por las personas equivocadas —

— Puede ser, pero la verdad, eso ya no me importa —

— ¿Les parece si regresamos? — pregunto Jane

— Tu estabas muy entretenida bailando con un chico Jane, ¿Quién es? — pregunto Garrett yo me sorprendí y ella se sonrojo, algo totalmente increíble

— Se llama Seth Clearwater es amigo de Ben — todos sonreímos, al parecer Cupido llego hasta Jane

Cuando entramos todos nos miraron nuevamente y varios se acercaron a preguntarme si era cierto que yo había mandando llamar a Midnight Sun, cuando les confirme la información, el sitio se puso realmente animado, era la banda del momento, así que los iban a esperar muy animados. Luego de un rato por fin llego la esperada banda, Brian el vocalista se acerco a mi y luego de saludarme con un efusivo abrazo yo lo lleve hasta Alice, y minutos después estaban tocando. Estaba analizado un poco el lugar y pude ver que Tanya ya no estaba en la reunión, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando se fue, instintivamente me vino a la mente alguien mas, Edward tampoco se veía por el sitio, lo mas seguro es que se hubieran ido juntos, como antaño.

Ellos eran la pareja mas popular del instituto, aunque Edward Cullen, no formaba parte del equipo de futbol americano, era popular por la hermosura y perfección que poseía, a parte del dinero, además era uno de los mas inteligentes del instituto, él y yo, encabezábamos la lista de los estudiantes con las mejores calificaciones de todo Forks, pero a diferencia de mi, a él jamás lo señalaron como ratón de biblioteca ni nada por el estilo, ¿pero como hacerlo? Si era el hombre más hermoso del planeta, además de que era el único de los populares que no presumía de si mismo ni de lo que tenía. Cuando ingrese en el instituto me quede sorprendida cuando lo conocí, yo jamás había visto alguien tan sorprendente como él e inevitablemente, me enamore, si, es la típica historia en la que la niña menos popular, se enamora del mas popular, aunque la diferencia es que, en esta, la niña no popular no conseguía al niño popular.

Edward era novio de Tanya, vivían juntos todo el día, donde iba Tanya, él estaba con ella, no se separaban de no ser necesario, además de que Tanya era extremadamente celosa y posesiva, siempre estaba buscándolo cuando él no estaba pegado a ella como una lapa, no se como Edward soportaba todo eso, al parecer en verdad la amaba porque jamás se separo de su lado y nunca se le escucho alguna queja.

Yo tuve la oportunidad de conversar con él en algunas ocasiones, pues ya que éramos los mas inteligentes del instituto, nos toco realizar algunos proyectos y trabajos juntos, las pocas veces que pudimos conversar y en las que Tanya no interfería, pues, por lo general lo hostigaba con llamadas cada cuatro minutos, pude comprobar que era alguien completamente diferente a lo que yo pensaba al principio, yo siempre creí que él era del tipo egocéntrico y perfeccionista, de los que tenían amistades clasificadas por sus posiciones o apariencias, pero estaba realmente equivocada, a pesar de esa mirada seria y sin expresión, era alguien dulce y caballeroso, trataba a todos por igual, además de que no era hueco como el resto, él tenia metas y le gustaba hacer cosas realmente interesantes, me sorprendió saber que le gustaba leer tanto como a mi, que amaba la música clásica y que componía canciones en su piano, yo le había contado un poco sobre mi, también le conté sobre mis composiciones, él era de los pocos que sabían ese secreto, incluso le mostré una de mis canciones y él me había ofrecido algún día, tocar el piano mientras yo la cantaba. Me sentía realmente feliz cuando estaba con él, jamás hubo una palabra con doble intención u ofensiva referente a mí cuando estábamos juntos, siempre fue dulce y amable conmigo.

Otro punto mas a su favor es que, era el único que intercedía por mi cuando me hacían bromas, aunque eran muy pocas las ocasiones en las que mis verdugos hacían algo delante de él, pues ya sabían que no estaba de acuerdo y eso incluía a Tanya, ella siempre era inocente cuando estaba junto a Edward, pero sola me hacia la vida un infierno, yo jamás entendí porque ella especialmente me trataba mas mal que el resto, los demás se burlaban por mi apariencia y todo eso, pero en la mirada de Tanya siempre había rencor, siempre se notaba el desprecio que sentía por mi, jamás comprendí el porque, yo nunca me había metido con ella. Pero ella, se metió siempre conmigo ella fue el motivo por el cual salí huyendo hasta Inglaterra, el día de mi graduación, jamás lo olvidaría, ese día, comprendí cuan lejos podía llegar Tanya Denali cuando odiaba a alguien.

— Alice te va a agradecer esto toda la vida, Bella — esa voz jamás la olvidaría, sabiendo quien estaba a mi lado, gire lentamente para encontrármelo ahí, a Edward Cullen, me miraba con su expresión seria, pero en sus ojos se notaba la calidez, mi corazón se acelero y lo maldije por eso ¿Por qué demonios luego de cuatro largos años aun me perturbaba estar frente a él? Tal vez es solo la impresión… _mentira, _me decía mi conciencia, mentalmente la calle. Solo esperaba que no pusiera el tema de nuestra graduación

— Hola Edward, Cuanto tiempo — le dije con una sonrisa y tratando de calmarme para que no notara lo nerviosa que estaba

— No pensé que vendrías — dijo sentándose a mi lado

— Ni yo, pero llevaba mucho tiempo lejos de EU, ya era hora de venir a visitar a mis amigos y mi padre, además tengo un concierto mañana —

— Me refería a esta reunión, ya sabía que venias a EU, en las noticias no hablan de otra cosa que no sea de ti —

— Ah… pero, no veo el porque no vendría a la reunión —

— Pensé que tal vez, no querrías ver a algunas personas — comento incomodo

— Para nada, yo no le guardo rencor a nadie, son cosas del pasado y esta olvidado —

— Has cambiado — yo solté un suspiro

— No he cambiado, solo, no tengo brakets ni anteojos —

— No me refiero a físicamente — dijo cortándome

— ¿Entonces? —

— Tu personalidad, ahora te vez mas segura de ti misma y mas firme —

— ¿Y eso es bueno o malo? — no pude evitar preguntar

— No lo se, aun — me dijo mirándome serio

— No he cambiado Edward, sigo siendo la misma de siempre, tal vez ya no sea tan torpe e ingenua, pero en el fondo soy la misma de hace cuatro años —

— Tal vez tenga razón —

— La tengo — el rio y mi corazón se salto un latido al ver esa sonrisa — ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —

— Por lo menos sigues siendo tan terca como siempre — yo bufe frustrada

— Y tú sigues sacándome de casillas —

— Me alegro, en serio no has cambiado — dijo sonriendo

— ¿Y que pensaste? ¿Que porque ahora son alguien _"famoso"_ entonces me convertiría en una niñita caprichosa y superficial? Jamás podría ser alguien así, tengo buena experiencia con mujeres de esa talla — su rostro nuevamente se torno serio

— Si, tienes razón — luego miro hacia la pista, donde estaban mis amigos bailando — ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? ¿Qué has hecho este tiempo? — yo me reí

— ¿No has visto la televisión ni las revistas? Ahí lo cuentan todo —

— No quiero saber la versión amarillista, además solo cuentan tu vida de famosa —

— No me digas famosa por favor, detesto ese calificativo — el rio cálidamente y asintió — la verdad, todo sigue igual que antes apartando mi vida música, desde los últimos cuatro años hasta hace dos meses hice mi Licenciatura en Literatura en Oxford, salí con mis amigos, compuse y todo lo demás, ha sido realmente duro, partir mi tiempo entre ambas carreras, pero gracias a Dios pude lograrlo, no quería abandonar mi carrera en la universidad por mi carrera musical, adoro la literatura tanto como la música —

— Lo se — respondió simplemente — ¿Y tu novio? —

— ¿Mi novio? —

— La última vez que vi una revista tuya, rezaba que tenias un novio — me dijo serio

— ¿Dónde quedo eso de no prestar atención a los amarillistas? — Me reí — estás atrasado de noticias, hace tiempo terminamos, llevo varios meses sola —

— ¿Por qué terminaron? — si otro me hubiera preguntado le habría respondido con evasivas, pero inexplicablemente a Edward le respondí

— Las cosas no eran como yo quería ni creía, los cuentos de hadas no existe y definitivamente tampoco quería vivir en una película de terror, Jacob estaba haciendo conmigo lo que quería, pero gracias a Dios y a Kate comprendí las cosas a tiempo y di todo por terminado, desde ahí, prefiero estar sola que mal acompañada — el seguía con su cara de póker — ¿Y tu? — pregunte, ante el silencio incomodo, además moría por saber que había hecho con vida estos últimos cuatro años — ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? —

— No tengo mucho que contar, es aburrido —

— Yo ya te conté la parte no amarillista de mi vida, entonces debes recompensarme contando algo por lo menos ¿Qué carrera hiciste? ¿Medicina? — el asintió

— Si, también termine mi carrera hace poco, solo falta realizar mi especialización en pediatría, estoy trabajando en un hospital mientras realizo mi especialización —

— ¿En serio? ¿Serás pediatra? No sabia que te gustaban los niños —

— Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí Bella — dijo serio, mi nombre en sus labios era como música

— Estoy totalmente de acuerdo — le dije sonriendo, pero él seguía serio

— ¡Bella! Amiga es hora de irnos — dijo Kate a mi espalda — perdón, no pensé que estuvieras ocupada —

— Tranquila Kate, mira Edward, te presento, ella es mi mejor amiga, Kate él es Edward Cullen, un viejo compañero del instituto — no supe comprender porque Edward me miro algo decepcionado

— ¿Así que eres hermano de Alice Cullen? — le dijo extendiéndole la mano. Edward asintió — Un gusto conocerte soy Kate Denali — él se sorprendió y tomo su mano, iba a decir algo, pero antes de preguntar cualquier cosa Kate continuo — Si, de esos Denali, soy prima de Tanya — yo me estremecí ante la mención de ese nombre, ahora que lo pensaba, Edward no la había mencionado, bueno, tampoco es que hubiera hablado mucho de él — por lo que veo mi primita no habla mucho de mi ¿Nunca te dijo de mi existencia? —

— No, la verdad es que no —

— Es comprensible, jamás nos llevamos muy bien, ¿Aun continúan viviendo mis tíos aquí en Forks? La ultima vez que hable con ellos fue el año pasado —

— Si, aun viven aquí —

— Que bien, tal vez les haga una visita a Carmen y Eleazar… bueno, Bella, Garrett dice que debemos marcharnos ya, mañana tienes que estar despierta desde temprano para los ensayos, te espero afuera, hasta luego Edward — se despidió Kate dejándonos solos

— Bien, fue un gusto verte de nuevo Edward, tal vez nos veamos de nuevo — le dije sonriendo

— Me alegro de verte también — y me dio un beso en la mejilla que me hizo sentir millones de cosquillas

Salí rápidamente del lugar, sintiendo su mirada clavada en mi espalda, vi que Alice me daba una sonrisa y una leve cabeceada a modo de despedida desde lejos, le respondí y seguí mi camino, alcance a los chicos en el auto y tomamos el camino hasta Seattle.

— Bien esto no ha sido tan malo — dijo Garrett

— Si, además me acanto ver la cara de sorpresa de Tanya, lastima que se fuera tan pronto — dijo Kate

— Yo no me di cuenta cuando se fue —

— Se fue cuando sus amigas la abandonaron para irte a pedir fotos y autógrafos Bella, mi primita no soporta el _no _ser el centro de atención, si la hubieras visto, salió dando zancadas y bufando —

— Además me sorprende lo superficiales que pueden llegar a ser las personas, la mayoría dijo que iría mañana al concierto para ver a Bella — hablo Jane

— Me dan lastima — les dije — hoy comprendí lo patéticos que son, ¿Cómo puedes cambiar de la noche a la mañana con alguien solo porque su aspecto es diferente? —

— En esta vida se ve de todo, pero Bella, ¡por fin conozco a Edward Cullen! Ahora entiendo porque te enamoraste de él, es realmente un chico impresionante — dijo Kate animada

— ¡Hey! ¿Yo estoy pintado? — dijo con falso enojo Garrett, mi amiga le dio un beso en la mejilla y el sonrió

— Tú siempre serás mi preferido amor, pero no podemos evitar decir la verdad, además Bella estaba muy feliz hablando con él, los ojos le brillaban — yo me sonroje, aunque no lo hacia con tanta frecuencia, era algo inevitable para mi

— ¿Cuáles brillos? Solo estábamos platicando —

— Claro, Claro, tienes que admitir aun te mueve el piso —

— ¡Claro que no, eso es cosa del pasado! — ella no me refuto pero con la mirada me dejo claro que no me creía

-*-


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Summary: **__Bella huyo cuando termino el infierno del instituto, se instalo en Inglaterra y ahora con una carrera famosa volverá a EU cuatro años después, ¿Qué pasara cuando se enfrente a sus ex verdugos del instituto? _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**BEAUTIFUL**

**By. Yurika Mustang **

**Capitulo Tres**

_-*B-pov*-_

A la mañana siguiente nos despertamos muy temprano, fuimos hasta el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el concierto para realizar los ensayos de sonido y las coreografías de mis bailarines, porque aunque ya no fuera tan torpe como antes, no podía abusar de mi suerte, yo ensayaba con ellos las coreografías y todo, pero participaba poco en el baile, prefería andar por el escenario o acercarme al publico en vez de tentar mi suerte bailando. Mis artistas invitados también tuvieron su tiempo de ensayo, tenía tres actos invitados, cada uno presentaría dos canciones, nos turnaríamos, abriría yo, cantaría dos canciones, luego entraría uno de mis invitados con dos canciones también y así sucesivamente hasta terminar, en total cantaríamos doce canciones, las cuales la mitad las haría yo. Era algo corto pero esperaba que todos quedaran conformes con el concierto, especialmente porque las bandas que invite, eran famosas y muy aclamadas.

Luego del desayuno había visto a Charlie, habíamos conversado un rato, él luego se despidió para irse a trabajar, nos veríamos luego de que terminara mis asuntos con la fundación.

Al medio día, llegaron los representantes de la fundación para niños enfermos del corazón, una de las cosas que yo más quería hacer, era ir a visitarlos, había comprado montones de regalos para ellos y mañana los entregaría personalmente. Se acercaron a nosotros para agradecernos por lo que estábamos haciendo.

— Muchísimas gracias señorita Isabella, realmente se los agradezco con el alma —

— Dígame Bella señor Aro, y no tiene que agradecer, lo hacemos con mucho gusto —

— Okey Bella, pero entonces tutéame tu también — yo asentí — en todo caso, mañana te espero por la fundación — se giro mirando a su derecha y luego sonrió — me encantaría presentarte a alguien, ha sido también de gran ayuda para la fundación — me dijo tomándome de un brazo y arrastrándome hacia donde había mirado antes, yo abrí los ojos con sorpresa, de espaldas a mi estaba Edward Cullen — Edward muchacho — le llamo, el se giro y al parecer no se sorprendió de verme, me dedico una sonrisa como saludo y luego miro a Aro

— Hola Aro —

— Edward quiero presentarte a… —

— Hola Bella ¿Cómo estas? — dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

— Muy bien Edward gracias —

— ¿Se conocen? — pregunto Aro sorprendido

— Si, estudiamos juntos en el instituto —

— Vaya, pero que pequeño es el mundo, mira Bella, Edward también forma parte de quienes ayudan a la fundación, gustoso se ha ofrecido a hacer las revisiones de los niños gratuitamente —

— Se escucha como algo que harías — le dije a Edward, él me sonrió

— En realidad no es nada, yo solo hago una pequeña parte —

— Por muy pequeñas que sean las cosas, si se hacen con amor, siempre valen — él me dio una mirada triste que no comprendí

— Si, tienes razón —

— Bueno, los dejo, tengo que irme a preparar, en una hora empezara a llegar la gente y yo aun no estoy lista, fue un gusto conocerte Aro, cuenta conmigo mañana — le dije dándole una brazo — nos vemos luego Edward — esta vez fui yo quien se acerco a darle un beso en la majilla, no se porque, pero me nació. Me retire a mi camerino para alistarme.

Cuando llegue mis bailarines ya se estaban alistando, rápidamente comenzaron a arreglarme también para el show, en la primera parte, vestiría un pantalón negro de cuero ajustado, unas botas largas negras de tacón medio y con punta triangular, una blusa de tiras igualmente en cuero de color roja oscura, el cabello suelto liso con rizos en las puntas, levemente maquillada pues jamás me gusto mucho el maquillaje.

Kate como una de mis bailarinas, estaba vestida con ropa a juego con la mía, aunque ella llevaba shorts en vez de pantalón y la blusa era en otro estilo, Garrett quien era mi guitarrista eléctrico no estaba vestido para nada a juego con nadie, él siempre era independiente y me agradaba eso.

Estaba algo nerviosa pues era la primera vez que me presentaría en EU, aunque no era algo oficialmente mío si no con fin benéfico no dejaba de asustarme, ansiosa decidí asomarme cuidadosamente pare ver cuanta gente había venido y me sorprendió encontrar la plaza de Seattle totalmente atestada de gente, eso me agradaba, pues todo lo hacia por la fundación, analice mas a los asistentes y me sorprendió encontrarme a ¡Edward! entre los primeros de la fila, estaba ubicado con Ángela y Ben a la derecha y Jane y Aro a la izquierda, también pude ver que anoche los del instituto dijeron la verdad, todos estaban aquí, Alice y Rosalie también estaban entre las primeras filas con sus parejas, Jessica, Lauren, Irina y ¡Tanya! ¿Pero que hacia Tanya aquí? Lo mas seguro es que estuviera esperando a que me callera o algo por el estilo, ¡Bien! Esta vez le iba a demostrar quien era Bella Swan.

Cuando el reloj marcara las cinco de la tarde el concierto empezaría, ya que se llevaría a cabo en plena plaza habían puesto como condición que se realizara temprano, a mas tardar las ocho de la noche tendría que estar finalizando el concierto. Aro subió al escenario para abrir el concierto, primero daría un mini discurso solo para agradecer por asistir y me anunciaría como primer acto, luego de unas muy breves palabras por fin me anuncio. ¡Bien aquí vamos Bella Swan! Me dije a mi misma mientras me dirigía al escenario detrás de mis bailarines y con Garrett esperando para salir a tocar la guitarra.

-*-

_-*E-pov*-_

El lugar estaba lleno de gente, todos aclamaban por Bella, me sorprendió realmente ver que todos los del instituto habían asistido… _¡hipócritas! _Pensé_._ Realmente no me imaginaba que fueran tan sínicos, después de dos años de haber tratado mal a Bella, de haberle hecho la vida un infierno, estaban aquí como si nada, anoche fue la prueba de la mayor falsedad que eran, los que alguna vez considere _"mis amigos",_ en cuanto Bella entro ayer al gimnasio todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, es lógico que aunque era inevitable saber que estaba haciendo ella los últimos tres años y de lo hermosa que estaba, anoche comprobaron lo que las revistas, videos musicales y fotos en internet mostraban, ella era la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, no había dudas de eso, además ahora se notaba como una verdadera mujer, ya no era mas una niña frágil e indefensa, aunque me desilusionó un poco a primera vista, pues parecía que había perdido esa dulzura que la caracterizaba, pero no puedo negar que también me alegre, me lleno de felicidad el que haya salido adelante, que no se dejara estancar por todas las cosas horribles que le pasaron, me parecía toda una hazaña que Bella hubiera llegado a demostrarles que con ella nadie pudo.

Y más feliz me sentí cuando hable con ella, porque descubrí que seguía siendo la misma chica que conocí seis años atrás, seguía siendo dulce y terca, aun podía hablar con esa naturalidad tan impresionante, yo estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres midieran sus palabras conmigo, todo por esperar llamar mi atención, pero ella siempre me decía lo que pensaba sin importar si me agradaba o no y eso no había cambiado, aunque me había sentido muy mal cuando me presento como un ex compañero, me sentí como parte del montón, pero me lo merecía, yo nunca había hecho mucho por ella. Ahora ella era una especie de mujer dulce y luchadora. Me arrepentí con toda el alma el no haber podido hablar con ella en la graduación, para cuando la busque fue demasiado tarde, ya se había ido, se había ido y apenas había regresado luego de cuatro años. Fue la primera vez que odie a alguien, cuando supe que se había ido, no pude evitar odiar con todas mis fuerzas a Tanya, por su culpa ella se había ido sin aclarar las cosas conmigo.

Aun no puedo creer lo ciego que fui, lo imbécil que me porte, tarde me di cuenta de la clase de persona que era Tanya y tarde me entere de que el supuesto amor que yo tenia por ella se había muerto hace mucho y tal vez ni siquiera había nacido, pero ya no había tiempo para lamentaciones, como le dijo Bella a Alice, todo eso esta en el pasado y así debe quedar, pero yo tenia que hablar con ella, yo tenia que dejarle claro las cosas y quería escuchar su versión, solo así podría vivir en paz de ahora en adelante, mañana que ella fuera a la fundación aprovecharía para hablarle, tenia que hacerlo antes de que se fuera nuevamente y otra vez llegara demasiado tarde.

Aro interrumpió mis pensamientos cuando subió al escenario y se dirigió al público para agradecer por asistir, luego de unas cortas palabras anuncio a quien abriría el concierto, _Bella Swan._

Los bailarines empezaron a salir, pude ver que Kate era una de las bailarinas, otra de las cosas que no debería extrañarme de Tanya, tanto tiempo siendo mi novia y jamás me conto que tenia una prima.

En el escenario había una especie de muro hecho con barrotes donde los bailarines estaban escalando, había un telón hasta la mitad que se fue levantando mientras la música sonaba, cuando se levanto completamente pude ver a Bella parada en la parte mas alta del muro, otra de las cosas que había cambiado, su torpeza, dudo que en el pasado hubiera subido allí arriba. Empezó a cantar y abajar por el muro ayudada de sus bailarines

After all you put me through — Después de todo lo que me hiciste  
You'd think I despise you — Pensarías que te desprecio  
But in the end, I wanna thank you — Pero al final, quiero agradecerte  
'Cause you make me that much stronger — Porque me haces mucho más fuerte

Se detuvo en la mitad del muro y bajo por un tubo hasta quedar totalmente en el piso del escenario, Garrett apareció tocando la guitarra eléctrica a su lado, mientras seguía a Bella por el escenario

When I, thought I knew you — Cuando yo, pensé que te conocía  
Thinking that you were true — Pensando que eras fiel  
I guess I, I couldn't trust — Creo que yo, no podía confiar  
Called your bluff, time is up — Hice que pusieras las cartas sobre la mesa, el tiempo se acabó  
'Cause I've had enough — Porque ya tuve suficiente  
You were, there by my side — Tu estabas, ahí a mi lado  
Always down for the ride — Siempre ahí para el paseo  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames — Pero tu alegre paseo se acaba de venir abajo en llamas  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame — Porque tu avaricia me agotó de vergüenza

Bella cantaba con fuerza mientras daba pasos seguros y se movía como la experta que era por todo el lugar, la gente gritaba su nombre y cantaba la canción acompañándola.

After all of the stealing and cheating — Después de todo el robo y el engaño  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you — Probablemente piensas que tengo resentimiento hacia ti  
But, oh no, you're wrong — Pero, oh no, estás equivocado  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do — Porque si no fuera por todo lo que intentaste hacer  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through — Yo no sabría todo lo capaz que soy de reponerme  
So I wanna say thank you — Así que quiero decir gracias

Llego al centro del escenario y empezó a cantar mientras tomaba un hombro de Garrett luego lo soltó y se vino hasta la parte de adelante del escenario, justo frente a donde yo me encontraba, dio una rápida mirada a todos los que estaban ahí que curiosamente eran los del instituto los que ocupaban la primera fila.

'Cause it makes me that much stronger — Porque me hace mucho más fuerte  
Makes me work a little bit harder — Me hace trabajar un poco más duro  
It makes me that much wiser — Me hizo mucho más sabia  
So thanks for making me a fighter — Así que gracias por hacerme una combatiente

Made me learn a little bit faster — Me hiciste aprender un poco más rápido  
Made my skin a little bit thicker — Hiciste mi piel un poco más gruesa  
Makes me that much smarter — Me hace mucho más inteligente  
So thanks for making me a fighter — Así que gracias por hacerme una combatiente

Podría jurar que esa parte la estaba cantando para todos los que se burlaron de ella, les estaba restregando en la cara la luchadora en la que se había convertido, lo fuerte que era ahora. Luego regreso a la parte central del escenario siempre seguida por Garrett, se paro delante de los bailarines y realizo una parte de la coreografía mientras seguía cantando fuerte.

Never saw it coming — Nunca vi venir  
All of your backstabbing — Todas tus puñaladas por la espalda  
Just so you could cash in — Solo para que pudieras sacar provecho  
On a good thing before I realized your game — En algo bueno antes de que yo comprendiera tu juego  
I heard you're going round — Escuché que andas por ahí  
Playing the victim now — Interpretando a la víctima ahora  
But don't even begin — Pero ni siquiera empieces  
Feeling I'm the one to blame — Sintiendo que soy la culpable  
'Cause you dug your own grave — Porque tu cavaste tu propia tumba

After all of the fights and the lies — Después de todas las peleas y las mentiras  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore — Si, querías lastimarme pero eso no funcionará más  
No more, oh no, it's over — No más, oh no, se acabó  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture — Porque si no fuera por todas tus torturas  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now — No sabría como ser así ahora  
And never back down — Y no claudicaré  
So I wanna say thank you — Así que quiero decir gracias.

How could this man I thought I knew — Cómo podría un hombre que pensé que conocía  
Turn out to be unjust, so cruel — Resultar ser injusto, tan cruel  
Could only see the good in you — Solo podía ver lo bueno en ti  
Pretended not to see the truth — Fingía no ver la verdad  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself — Intentaste esconder tus mentiras, disfrazarte  
Through living in denial — Vivir en negación  
But in the end you'll see, You won't stop me — Pero al final, verás, no me detendrás

Volvió nuevamente hasta la parte delantera del escenario, y empezó a cantar mucho mas fuerte mientras se arrodillaba y miraba a los del instituto, especialmente a Tanya, la miraba con orgullo de si misma, con confianza, mientras que ella por el contrario le daba una mirada de odio, mientras Bella seguía cantando.

I am a fighter and I — Soy una combatiente y yo  
I ain't goin' stop — No voy a parar  
There is no turning back — No hay vuelta atrás  
I've had enough — He tenido suficiente

'Cause it makes me that much stronger — Porque me hace mucho más fuerte  
Makes me work a little bit harder — Me hace trabajar un poco más duro  
It makes me that much wiser — Me hizo mucho más sabia  
So thanks for making me a fighter — Así que gracias por hacerme una combatiente  
Made me learn a little bit faster — Me hiciste aprender un poco más rápido  
Made my skin a little bit thicker — Hiciste mi piel un poco más gruesa  
Makes me that much smarter — Me hace mucho más inteligente  
So thanks for making me a fighter — Así que gracias por hacerme una combatiente

Se levanto nuevamente para regresar al centro del escenario y seguir cantando.

Thought I would forget — Pensaste que olvidaría  
But I remember, I remember — Pero recuerdo, lo recuerdo  
I'll remember, I'll remember — Recordaré, recordaré

Thought I would forget — Pensaste que olvidaría  
But I remember, I remember — Pero recuerdo, lo recuerdo  
I'll remember, I'll remember — Recordaré, recordaré

'Cause it makes me that much stronger — Porque me hace mucho más fuerte  
Makes me work a little bit harder — Me hace trabajar un poco más duro  
It makes me that much wiser — Me hizo mucho más sabia  
So thanks for making me a fighter — Así que gracias por hacerme una combatiente  
Made me learn a little bit faster — Me hiciste aprender un poco más rápido  
Made my skin a little bit thicker — Hiciste mi piel un poco más gruesa  
Makes me that much smarter — Me hace mucho más inteligente  
So thanks for making me a fighter — Así que gracias por hacerme una combatiente

Cuando termino dio un, gracias y todos rompieron en gritos mientras ella reía.

— ¡Esa es mi amiga Bella! — grito Ángela a mi lado y hasta ahora vengo a ser consiente de que estaba rodeado de gente, me había perdido en verla bailar y cantar y no había prestado atención a mi alrededor

— Toda una combatiente — dijo Jane con voz fría y una sonrisa ladina. Ahora puedo reafirmar que ella escogió esa canción para gritarles a todos la persona luchadora que era ahora.

— ¡Hola Washington! ¿Cómo están? — Pregunto animada Bella, todos rompieron en gritos de nuevo — Me alegro de que estén animados, es un honor para mi dar mi primer concierto de EU en este lugar, bien espero que disfruten del concierto y de los artistas invitados que les traje, la siguiente canción es para mi nuevo álbum y es de mi autoría, espero les guste — y con esas palabras regreso nuevamente junto a sus bailarines y otra nueva canción comenzó a sonar, ella bailo un poco mas en esta canción y se paseo por todo el escenario al igual que en la canción anterior.

I used to be your girlfriend and I know I did it well — Fui tu novia y sé que lo hice bien  
Oh yes, you know it's true — Oh si, sabes que es verdad

You'd call me Cinderella, all you had to do was yell — Me llamaste Cenicienta todo lo que tenias que hacer era gritar

And I'd be there for you — Y yo estaba ahí para ti

Here I am, so try to forgive me — Aquí estoy, así que trata de perdonarme  
I don't believe in fairytales — No creo en cuentos de hadas

Here we are with nothing but honesty — Aquí estamos, sin nada pero honestos

I've had enough, I'm not gonna stay — Ya tuve suficiente no me voy a quedar

I'm sorry, running away like this — Lo siento, por huir de esta manera

And I'm sorry I've already made my wish —Lo siento ya pedí mi deseo  
Aah, but Cinderella's got to go — Ah, pero Cenicienta tiene que irse

From time to time I tried to tell just what was on my mind — Desde hace tiempo traté de decirte lo que estaba pensando

You'd tell me not today — Tu me decías hoy no

"Come back, do that. Where's Cinderella at?" — Regresa, haz eso, tu Cenicienta esa

Was all you had to say — Era todo lo que tenias que decir

Here I am, so try to forgive me — Aquí estoy, así que trata de perdonarme,  
I don't believe in fairytales — No creo en cuentos de hadas

Here we are with nothing but honesty — Aquí estamos, sin nada pero honestos

I've had enough, I'm not gonna stay — Ya tuve suficiente no me voy a quedar

I'm sorry, running away like this — Lo siento, por huir de esta manera

And I'm sorry I've already made my wish —Lo siento ya pedí mi deseo  
Aah, but Cinderella's got to go — Ah, pero Cenicienta tiene que irse

I'm sorry, just trying to live my life — Lo siento, solo estoy tratando de vivir mi vida  
Don't worry, you're gonna be alright — No te preocupes, tu vas a estar bien  
But Cinderella's got to go — Pero Cenicienta tiene que irse

I used to say I want you — Decía que te quería  
You cast me in your spell — Me atrapaste en tu hechizo  
I did everything you wanted me to — Yo hacia todo lo que tu querías  
But now I shall break free from all your lies —Pero me di cuenta y me libre de ti y de tus mentiras  
I won't be blind you see — Ya no estoy ciega, ¿lo ves?  
My love, it can't be sacrificed — Mi amor no puede ser sacrificado  
I won't return to thee — Ya no volveré contigo

I'm sorry, just trying to live my life — Lo siento, solo estoy tratando de vivir mi vida  
Don't worry, you're gonna be alright — No te preocupes, tu vas a estar bien  
But Cinderella's got to go — Pero Cenicienta tiene que irse

I'm sorry, running away like this — Lo siento, por huir de esta manera

And I'm sorry I've already made my wish —Lo siento ya pedí mi deseo  
Aah, but Cinderella's got to go — Ah, pero Cenicienta tiene que irse

— Chúpate esa Jacob — dijo nuevamente Jane cuando terminó la canción, ahora que lo recordaba Jacob era el ex novio de Bella, internamente me sentí bien de saber que ella no estaba con nadie ahora.

Luego de la canción, Bella anuncio al siguiente grupo que se presentaría y salió del escenario seguida de sus bailarines. Garrett llego segundos después, pues él no había estado en la segunda canción, se acerco a Jane la abrazo por los hombros y se quedo junto a ella

— ¿Cómo estuvimos? ¿Viste el tremendo entusiasmo que le puso Bella a _Fighter_? Esa chica me sorprende cada día más —

— Si, pero creo que tenia motivación — dijo mirando a los del instituto, pude notar que Tanya ya no estaba

— Es cierto, el que tenga aquí a sus ex verdugos le ayudo de mucho — ¿verdugos? ¿Les llamaría así Bella a los demás? No podía culparla ¿me tendría algún nombre a mi?

— ¿Qué tal están en el camerino? — pregunto Jane

— Bien, cambiándose para el próximo acto. Jacob se va a morir cuando escuche _Cinderella_ — ambos rieron

— A estado llamando mucho estos días, pero Bella se le ha negado siempre —

— Debería dejar de negarse y decirle de una vez las cosas, pero creo que con la canción quedara más que claro —

— Garrett, Bella ya le ha dicho las cosas, pero el insiste —

— No puedo imaginar alguien tan imbécil como él, para que no entienda con palabras —

— ¿Podemos saber que canción sigue? — pregunto Ángela uniéndose a ellos con su novio Ben, eso era otra cosa que me alegraba, ver que Bella había conservado a sus dos únicos y verdaderos amigos, esto era una prueba mas de que no había cambiado, el que a pesar de la fama aun tuviera a su lado a sus amigos.

— Es sorpresa, no te impacientes, espera que terminen de tocar estos chicos y sabrás — Ángela dio un bufido con gracia pero acepto

-*-

* * *

Aunque creo que yo hará falta, pero las canciones son, _Cinderella _de _Britney Spears _y _Fighter_ de _ Christina Aguilera_. Tal vez suprimí algunos coros de Cinderella, lo hare con algunas canciones, pues solo quiero dejar la parte de la letra que es importante para el fic.


	4. Capitulo 4

_**Summary: **__Bella huyo cuando termino el infierno del instituto, se instalo en Inglaterra y ahora con una carrera famosa volverá a EU cuatro años después, ¿Qué pasara cuando se enfrente a sus ex verdugos del instituto? _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**BEAUTIFUL**

**By. Yurika Mustang **

**Capitulo Cuatro**

_-*E-pov*-_

Luego de la interpretación del grupo, Bella salió cantando una canción que según Garrett le explico a Ángela se llamaba What It's Like to Be Me, en esta ocasión, Bella participo mas de la coreografía, yo en verdad estaba sorprendido, Bella estaba muy bien coordinada, no podía evitar pensar en ¿Cómo había sido su vida en Inglaterra? ¿Cuánto tiempo le llevo cambiar así? Y ¿Qué motivos la llevaron a hacer el cambio? Yo podía sospechar algunos, pero me encantaría saber el motivo real. Tenía puesto un jean azul cielo rasgado artísticamente, una blusa negra y unas botas negras. Terminada la canción y esta vez Bella no hablo, si no que dio paso rápidamente a la siguiente.

I'm just a girl with a crush on you —Soy sólo una chica enamorada de ti

Don't care about money — No me importa el dinero

It doesn't give me half the thrill — Eso no me da ni la mitad de emoción

To the thought of you, honey — De la que me das tú cariño

So tell me that you want me still — Así que dime que todavía me quieres

If only I could trade the fancy cars — Si tan sólo pudiera negociar con los autos de lujo

For a chance today, it's incomparable — Por una oportunidad hoy día, sería incomparable

I might be sitting with the movie stars — Puede que conviva con las estrellas de cine

Everybody say that I have it all — Todo el mundo dice que lo tengo todo

Por un momento, pensé que me estaba cantando a mí, en lo que llevamos del concierto he notado que ella evita mirar a donde yo estoy, pero por unos segundos me miro solamente a mi mientras cantaba ¿Será que aun sentirá algo por mi? El corazón se me acelero de solo pensarlo

But I can't make you love me — Pero no puedo hacer que me ames

Is it my life or the things I do? — ¿Es por mi estilo de vida o por las cosas que hago?

Can't make you love me — No puedo hacer que me ames

I'm just a girl with a crush on you — Soy sólo una chica enamorada de ti

I have been through changes, yeah — He pasado por cambios, sí

But I'm still the girl you used to know — Pero sigo siendo la chica que conociste

It's made me no different — Eso no me hace diferente

So tell me why you had to go — Así que dime por qué te tienes que ir

Oh baby, I will trade the fancy cars — Oh cariño, negociaré con los autos de lujo

For a chance today, it's incomparable — Por una oportunidad hoy, sería incomparable

I might be sitting with the movie stars — Puede que conviva con las estrellas de cine

Everybody say that I just have it all — Todo el mundo dice que lo tengo todo

Creo que me estoy tomando todo a la ligera, ¿o en verdad me canta a mí? No se porque pero especialmente ese pedacito de la canción me hace recordar a la conversación que tuvimos en la fiesta.

But I can't make you love me — Pero no puedo hacer que me ames

Is it my life or the things I do? — ¿Es por mi estilo de vida o por las cosas que hago?

Can't make you love me — No puedo hacer que me ames

I'm just a girl with a crush on you — Soy sólo una chica enamorada de ti

Luego de terminar la canción y dar nuevamente las gracias, Bella nuevamente me miro, aunque no puedo descifrar su mirada, hay una mescla de frustración, rabia y ¿tal vez cariño? No puedo sacar conclusiones a la ligera, apenas y la he visto después de cuatro años, ya no puedo presumir de conocerla, antes, a pesar de que no hablábamos mucho, yo podía descifrar sus miradas muy fácilmente, fue imposible no darme cuenta de lo que ella sentía por mi en el pasado, algo que era tan sincero y puro como ella misma, pero yo por imbécil y por estar supuestamente enamorado de Tanya me quede callado, tuvo que suceder un montón de cosas para que yo abriera los ojos con respecto a ella. Pero ahora, ahora no se que esperar de Bella, ahora no puedo descifrarla, es realmente frustrante mirarla y no saber lo que pasa por su mente.

El siguiente grupo paso rápido, al menos para mi, en menos de lo que pensé, Bella estaba de nuevo en el escenario, sentada sobre un piano, con un vestido azul que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, el cabello ligeramente recogido en una media cola y con Garrett en el banco listo para tocar. Me gire al lugar que antes había ocupado Garrett y ahora estaba Kate allí ¿Cuándo se había ido él y cuando había venido ella? Debí de estar tan entretenido que ni me entere. En esta ocasión Bella si hablo.

— Es un honor para mí, presentar estas dos últimas canciones, ambas tienen un significado muy especial para mí, la primera la compusieron mis amigos Kate — dijo señalándola — y Garrett — haciendo lo mismo con él — ambos me la ofrecieron a mi para que la cantara el día de hoy y para que la agregara en mi próximo álbum, la canción se llama _Hurt_, gracias chicos. La segunda, es una composición mía, la escribí hace más de cuatro años, la tuve guardada todo este tiempo indecisa entre mostrarla o no, pues solo se la había mostrado a una sola persona y no estaba segura de si seria del gusto de todos ustedes, me identifico totalmente con esa canción, espero les guste, la canción se llama _Beautiful_ —

Me quede en shock, _yo_ era esa única persona que había visto esa canción, en uno de nuestros trabajos para el instituto, había ido a la casa de ella para que lo termináramos, estábamos en su cuarto, fui a buscar unos lápices junto al computador y por accidente tumbe un cuaderno, tenia como titulo en la portada _"composiciones"_ la curiosidad pudo conmigo y cuando le pregunte que era, me confeso que sus canciones, cuando pregunte si podía verlas, automáticamente me lo impidió arrancándome el cuaderno de las manos, yo no podía entender porque su actitud, pero ella me había explicado que le daba vergüenza que vieran sus canciones, no se porque, pero le conté que yo también componía y aunque fueran solo notas musicales también daba vergüenza que algunas personas las vieran, luego de unas palabras mas, llegamos a un acuerdo, ella me dejaría ver una de sus canciones y yo luego le mostraría una de mis composiciones, y así lo hicimos, cuidadosamente abrió el cuaderno y me mostro la primera canción que había escrito en el cuaderno, me quede fascinado con ella y sorprendido al ver lo talentosa que era.

A los días la busque en la biblioteca y le lleve una de mis canciones, ella se sorprendió pues pensó que yo no cumpliría mi palabra, yo también estaba algo sorprendido de mis actos, pues era muy celoso con mis composiciones, tengo que admitir que soy algo negativo y nunca me gusto mostrárselas a cualquiera, pensando que no les gustaría y se reirían en mi cara, ni siquiera a Tanya se las mostré, es mas, dudo que ella este enterada de que compongo, sabe que toco el piano, pero de ahí a mas, dudo que sepa. A Bella le encantaron las notas que use, cuando le dije que eran para su canción, no podía creerlo, yo me había memorizado la letra completa y luego de salir de su casa estuvo dándome vueltas en la cabeza las notas adecuadas para ella, le prometí que algún día la tocaría mientras ella la cantaba y ella a su vez me prometió que el primer día que la cantara yo seria quien tocara el piano. Me sentí triste y celoso al ver a Garrett sentado en ese piano, en el lugar que debería estar ocupando yo, pero tenia que aceptar, era lo que me había ganado a pulso.

La primera canción comenzó a sonar, Garrett tocaba muy bien el piano, tenia que reconocerlo, pero lo que nos dejo a todos sorprendidos, fue la voz de Bella, a diferencia de las otras canciones, en esta se podía notar completamente la capacidad de su voz, a mitad de la canción se bajo del piano y se encamino hasta la parte delantera del escenario, dando las notas mas altas, la canción era realmente triste y hermosa, me gire para ver a Kate con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y cantando suavemente a la par de Bella mientras la miraba con admiración, Jane tomo su mano como dándole aliento, me preguntaba ¿Qué había llevado a Kate a componer una canción tan triste? además de que se notaba que era realmente importante y especial para ella, Bella se acerco y continuo cantando mientras miraba a Kate, luego miro a todos en el publico y finalizo la canción mirando al cielo. Todos rompieron en aplausos y gritos.

Bella dio las gracias, Garrett se acerco a ella le dio un beso en la frente la abrazo y regreso al publico, paso junto a mi y me dio una sonrisa amistosa, yo le regrese la sonrisa sin entender nada ¿Por qué se bajaba a mitad del acto?

— Para mi siguiente canción, como les había dicho anteriormente, la compositora fui yo, pero la música de la canción la realizo otra persona — mi corazón se acelero — cuando yo le mostré _Beautiful_ a ese alguien, era la primera vez que yo dejaba que alguien diferente de mi viera mis canciones — yo abro los ojos asombrado ¿Yo era la primera persona en ver sus canciones? — como me había negado a mostrársela en un principio, como recompensa, esa persona me compuso la música para la canción y me prometió que algún día tocaría el piano mientras yo la cantaba, yo le prometí que la primera vez que cantara la canción, él seria quien tocara el piano, bien pues, yo nunca he roto una promesa… Edward — dijo mirándome, yo aun no salía de mi asombro, todo el que estuviera cerca a mi se giro a mirarme — ¿podrías hacerme el honor de tocar el piano? Como te lo prometí, esta es la primera vez que voy a cantar _Beautiful_ así que me encantaría que fueras tu quien tocara el piano — me extendió su mano mientras me sonreía cálidamente, casi inmediatamente la tome, subí por las escaleras que daban al escenario y nos dirigimos hasta el piano tomados de la mano, me senté en el banco y ella se ubico al lado de este medio recostada sobre el — Ahí están las partituras para que recuerdes las notas — me dijo en un susurro

— Me las se de memoria, no las necesito — le respondí yo en igual tono, ella me sonrió feliz y yo le regrese la sonrisa

— Bueno, esta es mi canción, espero les guste — dijo en el micrófono para todos

Yo empecé a tocar y me sentí supremamente feliz, de estarla acompañando en esta canción, sabia lo importante que era para ella y que yo formara parte de eso me llenaba de felicidad.

Every day is so wonderful — Cada día es tan maravilloso  
And suddenly, it's hard to breathe — Y repentinamente, es difícil respirar  
Now and then, I get insecure — Ahora y entonces, me siento insegura  
From all the fame, I'm so ashamed — De toda la fama, estoy tan avergonzada

I am beautiful no matter what they say — Soy hermosa, no importa lo qué digan  
Words can't bring me down — Las palabras no me pueden acabar  
I am beautiful in every single way — Soy hermosa en cada pequeña manera  
Yes, words can't bring me down — Sí, las palabras no me pueden acabar  
So don't you bring me down today — Así que no trates de acabarme hoy

To all your friends, you're delirious — Para todos tus amigos, tu eres delirante  
So consumed in all your doom — Tan consumido en toda tu condenación  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness — Intentas difícilmente llenar el vacío  
The piece is gone and the puzzle undone — La pieza se ha ido y el rompecabezas sin terminar  
That's the way it is — Así es

Bella se empezó a dirigir hasta la parte delantera del escenario y comenzó a mover un brazo de un lado al otro, todos comenzaron a imitarla.

You are beautiful no matter what they say — Eres hermoso, no importa lo qué digan  
Words won't bring you down — Las palabras no te pueden acabar  
You are beautiful in every single way — Eres hermoso en cada pequeña manera  
Yes, words won't bring you down — Sí, las palabras no te pueden acabar  
Don't you bring me down today... — No trates de acabarme hoy…

No matter what we do — No importa lo qué hacemos  
(no matter what we do) —(No importa lo que hacemos)  
No matter what they say — No importa lo qué digan  
(no matter what they say) —(No importa lo que digan)  
We're the song inside the tune — Somos la canción dentro de la melodía  
Full of beautiful mistakes — Llenos de hermosos errores

And everywhere we go — Y a donde sea que vayamos  
(everywhere we go) —(Y a donde sea que vayamos)  
The sun will always shine — El sol siempre brillará  
(sun will always shine) — (El sol siempre brillará)  
And tomorrow we might wake on the other side — Y mañana puede ser que despertemos de el otro lado  
All the other times — Todas las otras veces

Luego se acerco a mí, me miro directo a los ojos y continuo cantando mientras nuestras miradas se encontraban.

We are beautiful no matter what they say — Somos hermosos no importa lo qué digan  
Yes, words won't bring us down — Si, las palabras no nos acabarán  
We are beautiful no matter what they say — Somos hermosos no importa lo qué digan  
Yes, words can't bring us down — Si, las palabras no pueden acabarnos  
Don't you bring me down today — No trates de acabarme hoy

Don't you bring me down today — No trates de acabarme hoy  
Don't you bring me down today — No trates de acabarme hoy

Cuando la canción termino, nosotros aun seguíamos mirándonos, solamente los aplausos y gritos del publico rompieron nuestra mirada, Bella les dio las gracias por haber asistido al concierto y por ayudar a los niños de la fundación, les deseo una hermosa noche, pues ya estaba oscuro y presento a la ultimaba banda y el ultimo acto de la noche. Me tomo del brazo y arrastro conmigo hasta adentro del escenario a los camerinos

— Gracias — Me dijo dándome un abrazo el cual respondí de inmediato — Pensé que te negarías a tocar el piano —

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Yo te lo había prometido —

— No se, ha pasado mucho tiempo, no tengo la menor idea de que puede pasar por tu cabeza en estos momentos, bueno jamás lo supe, pero me arriesgue a preguntártelo, la verdad es la primera vez que la canto —

— ¿Es en serio? —

— Si, Garrett se había ofrecido antes a que practicáramos pero yo quería que fueras tu él que tocara el piano, ya lo dije, a mi no me gusta romper una promesa, ya si tu no aceptabas pues seria diferente — yo me sentí lleno de felicidad, aunque fuera por una canción, Bella me había tenido en cuenta durante este tiempo y había esperado por mi para poder cantarla. Iba a hablar con ella sobre lo de la graduación, pero entraron sus amigos al camerino felicitándola, considere que en verdad no era buena ocasión, pero mañana trataría de hablar con ella.

-*-

_-*B-pov*-_

Me encontraba en la habitación del hotel descansando luego del concierto, había sido agotador pero estaba sumamente contenta con el resultado, no solo porque habíamos recogido mucho dinero para la fundación, si no porque me había sentido como nunca antes en el escenario, ahora si estaba en paz, había liberado todas las ataduras que tenia, había dado lo mejor de mi en este concierto y creo haber obtenido el resultado adecuado. Aunque la mayor parte del concierto estuve tratando de no mirar a Edward, pues aun me ponía nervosa y no quería que, la torpeza volviera y me cayera frente a miles de personas en el primer concierto que daba en EU y frente a los que tanto daño me hicieron y frente a la que tanto odio me tiene. Porque es un hecho Tanya Denali, _aun_ me odia, y no tengo la menor idea del motivo, pero lo importante es que ya no me importa, suena raro, pero es la realidad, supere todo, mis verdugos nunca jamás volverán a atormentarme, y no solo físicamente, psicológicamente tampoco, había pasado muchas noches en vela, tratando de conciliar el sueño, tratando por todos los medios de no pensar en tantos días tormentosos, tratando de borrar de mi cabeza las palabras y tratando de hacer que no me hicieran daño. Había logrado la mayor parte, pero hoy, definitivamente las cosas se habían acabado.

Haber venido de nuevo aquí, había sido una buena idea, ya todo estaba cerrado, bueno, tal vez, no todo. Después de cantar en compañía de Edward pude comprender que_ jamás_ he dejado de sentir esto tan grande por él, nunca he dejado de amarlo y aunque puede que siempre lo haya sabido, he tratado de negarlo todo lo posible, también hasta hoy, pero no me mortifica, al igual que antaño, estoy al tanto de que él no es para mi, nuestro destino no es estar juntos y lo he aceptado, siempre lo he hecho, aunque no haya estado con Tanya, aunque al parecer hayan terminado, eso no garantiza nada conmigo, Edward siempre ha sido alguien inalcanzable para mi y es algo con lo que aprendí a vivir. Aprendí a quererlo y a no ser correspondida, aprendí a admirarlo y observarlo, tal vez yo solo puedo ser una amiga para él y con eso me conformo, si él me permite estar a su lado de alguna manera, yo no podre objeciones a eso.

Tal vez tenga que aclarar algunas cosas con él, estoy casi segura de que Edward piensa que yo lo culpo por lo que paso en la graduación, pero no, estoy al tanto de que el cien por ciento de la culpa fue de Tanya. Aunque no he tenido la oportunidad de aclararlo con Edward, ya es hora de que lo haga, mañana aprovechare que él también estará en la fundación, para buscar un buen momento y hablarlo. Eso es algo que también tengo que cerrar en mi vida, es lo único que me falta por aclarar, y espero con todo mi corazón, que sea capaz de hablar con él y no lanzarme a sus brazos a rogarle amor. ¡Dios me ayude y eso no suceda! Lo único que necesito es el valor para enfrentarlo y dejarle en claro mis sentimientos, los de antes y los de ahora. Y de su respuesta depende el tiempo que yo pase en EU, tal vez termine huyendo al final, pero esta vez no seria de un asunto inconcluso, si no de un sentimiento no correspondido, aunque al igual que en tiempo pasado, seria con el corazón roto. Con esos pensamientos me quede profundamente dormida.

-*-

* * *

Las canciones _What It's Like to Be Me_ y _Can't Make You Love Me _de _Britney Spears_, les recomiendo que escuchen la primera, también tiene mucho que ver con la historia, por ultimo _Hurt _y _Beautiful _de _Christina Aguilera. _Y ha sido toda una coincidencia el usarlas a ambas en las seis canciones, simplemente estuve buscando las canciones adecuadas para la historia y ahí llegue XD


	5. Capitulo 5

_**Summary: **__Bella huyo cuando termino el infierno del instituto, se instalo en Inglaterra y ahora con una carrera famosa volverá a EU cuatro años después, ¿Qué pasara cuando se enfrente a sus ex verdugos del instituto? _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**BEAUTIFUL**

**By. Yurika Mustang **

**Capitulo Cinco**

_-*B-pov*-_

A las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente, Jane pasó a mi habitación para despertarme, pues a las nueve tendría que estar lista para ir a la fundación. Me levante perezosamente, aun tenia los músculos cansados pero una buena ducha de agua caliente me recompondría. Luego de una no muy larga ducha y de un buen desayuno estábamos saliendo rumbo a la fundación, moría por ver a los niños y entregarles todos los regalos que les trajimos. Llegamos a las nueve y media de la mañana, los niños habían terminado el desayuno y muchos se encontraban en la sala de juegos, cuando llegamos, algunos, los que podían, corrieron hasta mi al reconocerme, acto que me sorprendió totalmente, pues, aunque ya les habían avisado de mi visita, no pensé que los niños conocieran mi música también aquí, les regale algunos autógrafos, nos tomamos fotos y luego empecé a repartir los regalos a los que estaban en la sala de juegos, cuando terminamos allí, empecé a subir a los cuartos de quienes, gracias a su estado delicado, se encontraban en las habitaciones, cada habitación era compartida por dos niños, fui pasando de cuarto en cuarto y se repetía lo mismo de antes, autógrafos, fotos y regalos, pero me sentía muy bien. Aunque cuando estaba en la calle en Londres, casi siempre me reconocían y se aglomeraban por autógrafos, con los niños era muy especial, sus personalidades, la calidez y su sinceridad me encantaban.

Continué pasando por los cuartos y me lleve una sorpresa al encontrarme a Edward en uno de ellos, revisando a una de las niñas de la habitación que se veía algo débil. Lo salude desde lejos con una sonrisa y me dirigí inmediatamente a los niños, cuando termine me acerque a hablar con él.

— ¡Hola! — lo salude, él se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla

— Hola Bella, que gusto verte ¿ya terminaste con los regalos? —

— Si, este era el ultimo cuarto ¿se encuentra bien? — le pregunte en un tono bajo refiriéndome a la niña

— Si, es solo que, ayer estuvo jugando mas de lo recomendado y hoy esta un poco débil, pero estará bien si descansa — yo sonreí aliviada, no me gustaba la idea de ver una niña tan hermosa y sufriendo

— Que bueno… ¡Me ha encantado venir! Los niños son tan lindos que me hacen sentir sumamente especial, Aro hablo conmigo esta mañana para que fuera a visitar la fundación hermana que tienen en New York —

— ¿Vas a ir? —

— ¡Claro! Mañana salimos para allá, además Jane me informo que Marco mi productor llamo anoche para pedirme pasar por la disquera de NY y arreglar unos detalles para mi álbum allí, así que con mayora razón iré —

— Yo también viajo mañana a NY —

— ¿En serio y eso? —

— Allí vivo — yo abrí los ojos sorprendida

— Es cierto, yo no tengo la menor idea de donde vives, pero asumí que era aquí, ya que ayudas en este hospital —

— Si, pero yo solamente hago las revisiones, viajo una vez por mes desde NY para revisarlos y le paso mi informe al Doctor encargado, en realidad yo trabajo en el hospital que trata la fundación de allá en NY, Cayo el medico que trata a los niños me hablo de la fundación de aquí y me comento el problema que tenían con las revisiones de los niños de Seattle, ya que él no podía estar viajando hasta aquí, yo me ofrecí a hacerlo y así forme parte de los médicos de la fundación —

— Vaya, realmente eso es algo sorprendente, tienes un gran corazón — le dije sonriendo, él me regreso la sonrisa — Ahora que lo pienso Aro no me dio la dirección de la fundación, podrías anotármela, aparte de llevar cuatro años fuera del país, jamás estuve sola en NY, Kate vivió en Los Ángeles y Garrett y Jane son ingleses, jamás habían venido a este país, así que estamos perdidos —

— Yo puedo llevarlos, de todos modos trabajo ahí, te doy mi número y cuando estés allá me llamas, yo los recojo y así no se pierden —

— Gracias, seria una gran ayuda —

— Veo que hoy te pusiste tus lentes — dijo tocando levemente el armazón de mis lentes, yo me puse algo nerviosa

— Si, estaba un poco cansada después del concierto, tenía los ojos irritados, así que preferí cambiar los lentes de contacto por mis lentes normales, a parte de que me siento más cómoda cuando los llevo — Edward me dio una gran sonrisa

— Te vez mejor con ellos, aparte de que siento que así, eres mas la Bella que yo conozco —

— Edward, ¿Cuándo vas a entender que yo no he cambiado? — le dije con reclamo, no me gustaba que me estuviera diciendo que era otra, yo me sentía igual que siempre, fue en lo que mas me esmere, aunque mi apariencia cambiara, no quería cambiar mi personalidad

— Ya lo se, pero yo no he tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo en estos cuatro años, yo solo conocía a la de cuatro años atrás, de ti no se nada —

— ¿Y es que yo se mucho de ti? Sabes más tú de mí, que yo de ti —

— ¿Quieres saber de mi? —

— ¿Quieres que yo sepa? — Le regrese la respuesta — Mira Edward, tampoco es como que éramos los grandes amigos, apenas y cruzábamos palabra, así que tampoco hay mucha diferencia — Edward me miro con tristeza

— Si, y no sabes lo que me arrepiento por eso —

— ¿Perdón? — le pregunte confundida

— Que me arrepiento de haber estado tan ciego con referencia a tantas cosas, yo en realidad te consideraba como una amiga, aunque jamás te lo demostrara o te lo dijera, grave error —

— Basta de lamentaciones, no es necesario tampoco que te culpes, antes fuiste la única persona que me defendió, aunque luego de eso, ya no me hacían nada en tu presencia, esperaban que te fueras — reí y él frunció el seño — Ya Edward las cosas ya están en el pasado y no se pueden arreglar, el presente y el futuro es en el que hay que vivir y pensar, yo deje de lamentarme por lo pasado, hazlo tu también —

— ¿Me dejaras estar en ese presente y en ese futuro? —

— ¿Cómo? — ¿estaba escuchando bien? Creo que no

— ¿Qué si me dejaras formar parte de tu presente y tal vez tu futuro? Tal vez no es tarde para que comencemos de nuevo, en realidad aun te considero mi amiga, tu has sido la única que ha sido sincera conmigo — yo lo mire fijamente ¿Edward Cullen me estaba pidiendo que lo dejara ser mi amigo? ¿Quería estar conmigo? Mi corazón se puso loco, aunque, no podía hacerme ilusiones, claramente me dijo _amiga_, nada más, pero ¿Acaso eso no era algo importante? Yo misma había dicho que estaría a su lado si él me dejaba, sin importar en calidad de que, ahora era él quien me estaba _pidiendo _estar a mi lado, ¿Qué me importaba en que forma o con que titulo?

— ¿Es en serio? ¿En realidad quieres ser mi amigo? — Él asintió y yo sonreí ampliamente — Pues claro que si te dejo, no tienes ni que pedirlo, ya te lo habías ganado hace mucho, pero solo faltaba que te decidieras — Él sonrió de esa manera torcida que tanto me gustaba

— Gracias, entonces para empezar ¿Qué te parece si mañana luego de llevarte a la fundación tomamos un café y hablamos? Tenemos mucho que contar, y tu tienes mucho que saber de mi — me dijo mas animado, yo estaba feliz de ver que él mismo se estaba ofreciendo a contarme su vida

— Me parece estupendo, pero espera, ¿Tú también sales de viaje mañana cierto? — Él asintió — ¿a que horas? —

— Aun no he programado el vuelo ¿Por qué? —

— ¡Perfecto! ¿Qué te parece si te vas con nosotros? Puedo hacer que Jane te consiga un boleto en nuestro vuelo —

— Si no es molestia —

— ¡Claro que no! Déjame la llamo, debe estar en la sala de abajo — tome mi celular y le marque a Jane, en menos de quince minutos Edward ya tenia su cupo asegurado con nosotros — Aun me sorprende como hace Jane para conseguir las cosas tan fácilmente — comente mas para mi que para Edward, pero él igual sonrió — Bueno, salimos mañana a las nueve de la mañana, supongo que nos encontramos dos horas antes en el aeropuerto —

— No hay problema a las siete estaré allí, tendré que ir esta noche a casa de mis padres para despedirme de todos y de Alice —

— ¿Qué tal esta ella? ¿Qué anda haciendo estos años? —

— Ella está bien, aun le falta un semestre para terminar su carrera de diseño junto a Rose, pasara las vacaciones con mis padres, Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper aquí y volverán a la universidad para el siguiente semestre, aunque Emmet y Jasper ya terminaron sus carreras y sus especializaciones, ambos iban un año mas que nosotros, ahora están sopesando sus ofertas de trabajo —

— Me alegró ver que los cuatro aun están juntos, pero no me sorprendió, siempre se les noto que se amaban de verdad — Edward puso una expresión algo dura y a la vez nostálgica

— Si, en realidad Emmet y Rose están esperando a que él consiga un buen trabajo y se casaran — yo sonreí

— Me alegro mucho, Bueno Edward, yo también me tengo que ir, le prometí a Charlie que pasaría a visitarlo luego de venir a la fundación y él no tiene la menor idea de que me voy mañana a NY, así que quiero pasar esta tarde con él, nos vemos mañana, salúdame a los chicos, especialmente a Alice —

— Claro, con mucho gusto, nos vemos mañana Bella — nos despedimos con un leve abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y me fui dejándolo en el cuarto. Aun no lo puedo creer, Edward Cullen es mi amigo, internamente, tenia una leve esperanza de que llegáramos a un poco mas.

Luego de reunirme con los chicos y almorzar, tomamos rumbo hasta Forks, visite a mi papá en su oficina y luego de contarle que me iría a NY se tomo la tarde libre, los chicos nos dejaron solos, pues consideraban que teníamos mucho de que hablar, así se fueron a pasar la tarde en el cine de Port Ángeles. Me sentí muy nostálgica de estar de vuelta en la casa de mi Charlie, me traía buenos recuerdos, a pesar de que la vida en el instituto era un infierno, en casa era seguro, siempre podía estar tranquila ahí, hablamos mucho, a pesar de que ninguno era bueno con las palabras, en esta ocasión nos pusimos al corriente de algunas novedades, me entere que mi padre estaba saliendo con Sue, una conocida de toda la vida, me alegraba por él, ya era hora de que dejara de estar solo, de que reiniciara su vida. Le hice la cena como en los viejos tiempos, comimos juntos y a las diez de la noche los chicos volvieron por mí, me despedí de Charlie y le prometí volverlo a visitar pronto, luego regresamos a Seattle, mañana tendríamos que estar despiertos temprano para el vuelo.

-*-

A las siete en punto nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto haciendo el papeleo, Edward había estado como siempre puntual así que ya estaba junto a nosotros, nos sentamos en la sala de espera y todos estuvimos platicando, Garrett le estuvo contando a Edward tantas de sus famosas historias y aventuras, aunque era joven había hecho muchas cosas. Me agrado ver que todos estaban congeniando bien con Edward, según mi punto de vista, él estaba cómodo en compañía de los chicos, eso era bueno, no quería que se sintiera un extraño con nosotros.

— Entonces me aburrí de Los Ángeles y mande mi solicitud a Oxford, cuando me aceptaron brinque de felicidad y casi inmediatamente tome un vuelo hasta Inglaterra — contaba Kate el motivo por el cual había decidido escoger Oxford. Otra cosa que me sorprendió es que cuando se mencionaba a Tanya Edward ponía una expresión dura, casi de desprecio — estuve en contacto con mis tíos ocasionalmente pero la verdad siempre trato de evitar llamarlos, cada vez que nos comunicábamos me pedían que volviera y la verdad no me sentía capacitada para hacerlo —

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto Edward, Kate puso cara nostálgica, el resto nos tensamos — Perdón, no tienes que responder — comenzó a decir Edward al notar la expresión de todos

— No, no hay problema, es algo superado, la verdad es que EU me recuerda a mi madre, me dolía muchísimo su recuerdo y yo me sentía sumamente culpable por su muerte, cuando el accidente ocurrió, estábamos disgustadas, nos habíamos dicho muchas cosas y la verdad me arrepentí de todo eso, Tanya siempre que podía hundir el dedo en la yaga lo hacia, me lo recordaba todos los días, otro motivo mas para no estar cerca de ellos, así que me fui y trate de recuperarme yo sola — Garrett le paso un brazo por los hombros como apoyo — Y lo logre, gracias a Bella y a Garrett salí adelante, ambos me ayudaron y me comprendieron, ahora son mi única familia… y de ahí salió la canción que canto Bella en el concierto — Edward asintió

— Es una hermosa canción — dijo el, note que no quiso preguntar mas por el otro tema

La voz en el altavoz nos interrumpió, avisándonos la salida de nuestro vuelo, tomamos nuestras cosas y nos encaminamos a la puerta de embarque, en el avión, Kate y Garrett iban sentados a nuestra izquierda en la fila de a dos puestos, Jane, Edward y yo a su derecha en la de tres, así nadie quedaba sobrando y podíamos hablar tranquilos. Hablamos animadamente con Jane, esta le conto a Edward sobre su hermano Alec, y pude ver una nota de orgullo al hablar de su hermano, ellos también estaban solos y entre los dos se apoyaron para salir adelante. Luego Edward saco algo de su bolso de mano y me entrego una cajita envuelta en papel de regalo.

— ¿Y esto? —

— Te lo manda Alice, es una especie de agradecimiento por lo de la reunión —

— No tenía que hacerlo —

— Ella esta muy agradecida contigo, te lo dije en la fiesta, ella te lo iba a recompensar — yo sonreí y abrí la cajita, había una pequeña cadena con un diamante en forma de lagrima

— Está hermoso, se ve tan delicado, me encanta — le dije observando aun la cadena

— Me alegro que te guste, ella pensaba comprarte algo muchísimo mas ostentoso, pero le recomendé esa, siempre supe que odias los regalos caros —

— Lo recordaste —

— Yo me acuerdo de todo de ti Bella — nuestras miradas se encontraron y nos quedamos en silencio por un momento

— ¿Se lo ayudaste a escoger? — le dije para romper el silencio algo incomodo

— Si, cuando le dije que viajaría contigo, me arrastro hasta su Prosche y fuimos a Port Ángeles a comprarte algo —

— Gracias —

— Fue idea de Alice —

— Pero tu ayudaste — le sonreí

— Entonces, fue un placer —

Continuamos charlando y esta vez incluyendo a Jane, el viaje fue agradable y pasó rápido, sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos en NY en un taxi hasta nuestro hotel, Edward se había despedido de nosotros y se había encaminado a su apartamento, quedo de pasar por nosotros a la disquera y luego ir hasta la fundación, él estaba de vacaciones así que se podía darse el lujo de salir luego conmigo a tomar ese prometido café.

Nos acomodamos en nuestro hotel, esta vez compartiría habitación con Jane. Cuando estuvimos listos tomamos nuevamente un taxi, ya que el auto que había alquilado Garrett en Seattle aun estaba allá, además aquí yo no los podía guiar. Conocimos a Heidi la productora de la disquera en NY estuvimos hablando largo rato sobre mi álbum, hicimos algunas pruebas de sonido con algunas mesclas y yo le mostré un par de canciones que había compuesto, ella me pidió un par de días para agregarles un buen sonido a las canciones junto con su equipo de trabajo, así que eso nos detenía en NY un par de días mas. Media hora mas tarde llego Edward pues lo había llamado antes para que pasara por nosotros, le presente a Heidi a Edward, charlamos unos minutos mas y salimos, iba bajando por las escaleras cuando la torpeza natural en mi hizo presencia después de mucho tiempo y casi caigo en los últimos escalones, Edward me agarro antes de que cayera.

— Cuidado — dijo Edward atrapándome

— Vaya, no se ha ido del todo mi torpeza — le dije riendo, Garrett soltó una carcajada

— Recuerdo cuando recién te conocíamos, no había día que no te dieras un buen golpe con algo, aunque eso ha cambiado, no puedes pedir que se vaya por siempre, es natural en ti el caerte — continuo riéndose, yo lo fulmine con la mirada

— ¿Te diviertes a costillas de los demás? — le dije con falso enojo

— Si, tengo que aprovechar que hace rato que no me dabas la oportunidad — Kate le dio un suave tirón a Garrett para que no me molestara mas. Edward me miraba con una grande sonrisa

— ¿Tu también te vas a burlar? — le pregunte sonriéndole

— No, pero es algo que no veía hace mucho, no puedes evitar que sienta nostalgia — dijo algo triste y mi sonrisa se borro del rostro — pero vamos — dijo animándose al ver mi cara — Presente y Futuro ¿Recuerdas? — yo reí

— Bien, me parece muy bien — él hizo un ademan y me ofreció su brazo, yo lo mire sin comprender

— Para que no te caigas nuevamente —

— !Hey! por un fallo momentáneo, no significa que volverá toda mi torpeza — le dije a modo de reclamo, pero tomando su mano, no podía desaprovechar cualquier oportunidad para estar cerca de él

— Eso no lo sabemos, pero es mejor prevenir —

Continuamos caminando hasta la salida, íbamos atrás de los chicos, las puertas se abrieron y cuando salimos solo pude ser consiente de una maldición por parte de Garrett, de un millón de flashes que me dejaron casi ciega y de cientos de preguntas a la vez, por poco y pierdo nuevamente el equilibro al no ver nada, Edward me agarro fuertemente por la cintura y cuando recupere la visión me soltó la cintura, pero aun seguíamos agarrados por el brazo.

— Malditos paparazzi, ¿no tendrán nada mas que hacer? — Dijo Garrett para nosotros mientras caminábamos al estacionamiento rápidamente para subir al auto de Edward — me sorprende ver la cantidad que hay aquí, en Londres no nos molestaban tantos —

— Bienvenido a EU — le dijo Kate

— Sera mejor que nos apuremos — se quejo Jane

Seguimos rápidamente, pero los flashes y las preguntas no terminaban, yo no lograba entender nada de lo que decían, solo podía distinguir mi nombre entre el griterío. Di gracias a Dios cuando llegamos al auto, Edward quito la alarma y me abrió la puerta del copiloto para subir, Garrett les abrió a las chicas atrás, así que Edward se apresuro a subir él también y ponernos en marcha rápido. Salir fue casi un imposible y un desastre, había varios coches obstruyendo la salida del preciado Volvo de Edward, el cual era el mismo de cuatro años atrás. Con movimientos agiles, Edward logro salir del estacionamiento y entrar en la carretera, ya en ella le fue muchísimo mas fácil perder a los demás, pues conducía como un loco.

— Wow, Bella, vamos a tener que contratar a Edward como tu guarda espaldas, ¿viste la manera en que te escolto hasta el estacionamiento? prácticamente no se te acerco nadie, además conduce mil veces mejor que Garrett — dijo Jane en broma. Todos reímos

— La verdad es que Jane tiene razón, ¡que manera de perderlos! — le felicito Garrett a Edward dándole una palmadita en el hombro desde atrás. Edward solo reía

— Bueno creo que trabajar como escolta de Bella no debe ser un trabajo muy difícil — dijo siguiendo la broma

Diez minutos después, llegamos por fin hasta la fundación, pasamos varias horas con los niños, luego hablamos con Cayo el medico encargado, Edward le paso el informe de los niños de Seattle y después de un rato mas nos dispusimos a salir.

— Sera mejor que me fije afuera, no sea que nos den una sorpresa como ahora — dijo Garrett saliendo primero que nosotros, luego volvió sonriendo — No, al parecer no hay nadie, pero vamos antes de que se aparezcan —

Llevamos a los chicos hasta el hotel, yo me quede con Edward pues aun había un café esperándonos.

— ¿Y bien? ¿A dónde vamos? — le pregunte cuando ya estábamos en marcha

— Hay un lugar tranquilo y algo aislado donde podemos hablar tranquilos, siempre me gusta ir allá para pensar — yo le sonreí

— Vamos entonces —

-*-


	6. Capitulo 6

_**Summary: **__Bella huyo cuando termino el infierno del instituto, se instalo en Inglaterra y ahora con una carrera famosa volverá a EU cuatro años después, ¿Qué pasara cuando se enfrente a sus ex verdugos del instituto? _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**BEAUTIFUL**

**By. Yurika Mustang **

**Capitulo Seis**

_-*B-pov*-_

Luego de unos minutos mas llegamos a un café muy bonito, estaba en un segundo piso y tenia terraza descubierta para tomar algo bajo el sol, optamos mejor por quedarnos adentro y no llamar mucho la atención, escogimos la mesa mas apartada para más privacidad. Me quite los lentes oscuros que traía para no ser reconocida tan fácilmente y tome el menú para ordenar.

— Bueno, ¿Qué quieres saber de mí? — me pregunto él, cuando ya teníamos nuestra orden

— ¿Todo te parece bien? — Le dije riendo — A ver, que tal si me cuentas que has hecho estos cuatro años, aparte de estudiar por supuesto —

— No mucho la verdad, me he concentrado explícitamente en lo estudios, tampoco salgo mucho, a excepción de las veces en que Alice logra conversarme para que salgamos todos juntos, como te dije, ellos viven aquí también, pero básicamente me he dedicado solo a estudiar y ahora al trabajo, y mi especialización —

— ¿Por qué? No es que antes salieras demasiado, pero si salías con tus amigos y con Tanya — él me miro serio —

— Bueno eso era antes — estaba algo nervioso

— ¿siempre has vivido en el mismo apartamento? — le pregunte lo primero que se me ocurrió, no quería que estuviera incomodo

— No, al comienzo vine al apartamento de Emmet y Jasper, ambos ya estaban instalados desde un año atrás, así que mientras buscaba algo que me gustara me quede con ellos — dijo algo más relajado — Alice y Rose ya habían buscado con anterioridad un sitio, así que se instalaron definitivamente

— ¿Visitas mucho a tus padres? —

— En las vacaciones y navidad siempre vamos todos y la pasamos junto a ellos, ahora que lo mencionas ¿no habías visto a tu papa desde hace cuatro años? — me pregunto

— Claro que no, él y Renée iban a visitarme, yo les enviaba el pasaje cuando ellos querían o podían para que no estuviéramos tan alejados —

— ¿Por qué escogiste Oxford? — no le dije nada respecto al cambio que dieron las cosas, se supone que era él quien hablaría de su vida, no yo, pero decidí responder, tal vez si se sentía mas en confianza hablaría

— Siempre me había parecido una gran universidad, era una especie de sueño, yo mande la solicitud como una opción casi imposible, según mi punto de vista, pero me sorprendí muchísimo cuando me enviaron la carta de aceptación y mas aun el que fuera en beca del cien por ciento, eso le facilitaba las cosas a Charlie y Renée para cubrir mis gastos, así que, luego de hablarlo con ambos, acepte, me fui con la mentalidad de buscar algo de trabajo para ayudarlos un poco, pero mira, el trabajo termino en otra carrera — le dije riendo

— ¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en famosa? — me volvió a preguntar, su expresión era realmente de interés, así que le reste importancia al que las preguntas las hiciera él y yo no y le conté animada

— Garrett conocía a Marco, mi productor, una vez estábamos en la habitación que compartía con Kate en la universidad y empezamos a hablar de música, les mostré algunas de mis canciones, me convencieron para que les cantara y luego Garrett salió con que conociera a Marco, tardamos un mes discutiendo por el asunto, pues yo no quería, pero como siempre ambos lograron hacerme cambiar de opinión, fui y Marco quedo encantado, o al menos esas fueron sus palabras, a los pocos días estábamos firmando un contrato y empezando a gravar y el resto, es de saber publico —

— ¿Ahí fue que cambiaste tu apariencia? — yo me tense un poco

— No, eso lo había hecho tres meses después de llegar a Oxford y de conocer a Kate, se puede decir que ella fue la que me influencio y me ayudo a cambiar, pero la idea fue mía —

— ¿Por qué? — me pregunto mientras me miraba serio

— Edward, ¿No te parece que cambiaste los roles? Yo era la que hacia preguntas —

— Respóndeme esa última pregunta y luego yo responderé todas las tuyas — solté un suspiro y sonreí

— Tramposo — él sonrió conmigo — pero esta bien, mas te vale que me respondas a mi después — lo mire de manera amenazante, él me regalo una sonrisa torcida — Decidí cambiar, porque estaba harta, estaba cansada de ser la burla de todos, quería demostrarles a todos y a mi misma, que alguien como yo también podía ser como ellos, quería que vieran que la gente no vale por como se ve ni por lo que tiene, si no por como son por dentro. Kate me ayudo, fuimos de compras, cambiamos todo mi guarda ropa, ella pago todo, pues yo no tenia dinero suficiente, ahora que lo recuerdo aun le debo dinero por eso — dije sonriendo — me llevo a un peluquero y me hicieron un nuevo corte, fui al odontólogo y al mes me quitaron los brakets, Kate me trajo unos lentes de contacto, pero los use muy contadas veces, yo adoro mis gafas, verdaderamente los vine a usar luego de volverme en _"famosa"_, aunque hay algunas secciones de fotos en las que salgo con ellas, lo he dicho en entrevistas y a todo el mundo, son parte de mi… y eso es todo — le dije sonriendo — ahora es tu turno — Edward sonrió

— Me alegro mucho de que las cosas te hayan salido bien, especialmente, lo de demostrar que todos somos iguales, creo que cerraste mas de una boca el día de la fiesta, pues aunque estoy seguro de que todos ya sabían de tu cambio, es diferente verlo en persona, se nota muchísimo mas la diferencia —

— ¿Tu crees? —

— Estoy absolutamente seguro, al menos a mi me paso —

— ¿Puedo preguntar, cuando te enteraste de mi nueva carrera? —

— Hace dos años y medio, estaba haciendo unas compras en el súper mercado y me quede pasmado cuando vi a una chica con una revista en las manos y tu foto en la portada, aun recuerdo el titulo "La nueva revelación musical, Bella Swan" no lo podía creer, fui al puesto de revistas y compre un ejemplar para mi, cuando leí la mini biografía no lo podía creer, en serio eras tu, Alice llego esa noche a mi apartamento con una revista también, esperando darme la noticia que yo ya sabia, además de que ha comprado tus dos discos — se rio

— Vaya ¿en serio? —

— Si, se ha convertido en una especie de fan, aunque lo disimulo muy bien el día de la fiesta, pues aun se sentía mal por todo lo del instituto — dijo algo nostálgico — no sabes en el estado en el que llego a casa luego de la fiesta, no hacia mas que gritar que le habías consolado y ayudado, tuvimos que hacer hasta lo imposible por calmarla, pero en serio tiene todos tus videos, posters, Cds y demás, una vez me sentó en su habitación y me mostro absolutamente todo —

— Debió ser todo un martirio para ti —

— Para nada, no es como que ya no los había visto —

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —

— Es imposible no ver nada tuyo Bella, en internet, en la televisión, en las revistas, siempre hay información tuya, tengo que reconocer que siempre que salía algo nuevo lo veía, me gustaba saber de ti — mi corazón se acelero

— ¿Por qué? —

— Se veía muy irreal, era absolutamente diferente a lo que yo estaba acostumbrado a ver de ti, siempre buscaba algo que me mostrara que seguías siendo la misma de antes y que la fama no te había afectado, gracias a Dios, no lo hizo — yo sonreí

— De todos modos, los medios siempre muestran su versión, aun recuerdo como exageraron todo el asunto de Jacob, según ellos yo lo estaba engañando con Garrett y él me dejo al descubrir nuestro romance — me reí con ganas — cuando se dieron cuenta que Garrett era la pareja de Kate, inventaron otras cosas mas, ya ni recuerdo que —

— ¿Y como lo conociste y porque terminaron? —

— Lo conocí en la universidad, era muy agradable conmigo y rápidamente nos hicimos amigos, yo me sentía bien estando a su lado y cuando me propuso ser su novia acepte, no es que yo estuviera enamorada ni nada por el estilo, pero no quería estar sola toda la vida, además nos llevábamos de maravilla, al principio, empecé teniéndole un gran apareció y cariño y pensé que con el tiempo las cosas podrían evolucionar, pero no, todo se estanco, Jacob era muy demandante, siempre ordenándome y presionándome, yo accedía en la mayoría de cosas, me gustaba ser una buena novia y siempre quería que él estuviera bien, pero nuevamente gracias a Kate abrió los ojos, yo era como su sirvienta, y cuando sus peticiones empezaron a sobrepasarse le termine, luego me di cuenta que me engañaba con una compañera de su trabajo, Leah era su nombre —

— ¿Qué te pedía? —

— Yo siempre he querido tener mi vida privada lo mas apartada del medio, por lo que prefería no salir mucho, pero Jacob es muy fiestero y demasiado animado, siempre me reclamaba que yo no lo acompañaba a tal sitio, además de que, él era el que siempre pedía en la relación, él siempre ponía condiciones y reglas, yo solo obedecía, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando… bueno — me puse nuevamente roja

— ¿Cuándo que? — Edward siempre evadía los temas cuando incomodaban ¿Por qué carajos esta vez no lo hacia?

— Bueno, cuando me empezó a presionar para que… tuviéramos relaciones — Edward frunció el seño — yo me negué pues, le tenia mucho cariño pero, yo quería que eso pasara con alguien que realmente amara y mucho menos que fuera bajo presión, yo no iba a permitir que mi primera vez fuera casi forzada — Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido, yo comprendí porque — ¿Qué se te hace tan sorprendente? ¿Qué no estuviera con él o que aun soy virgen? —

— Bueno, lo segundo, aunque si analizo las cosas, no me extraña —

— ¿Debo tomarlo como ofensa o cumplido? —

— Absolutamente como un cumplido — dijo riendo

— Bien, pero nuevamente me cambiaste los papeles, estábamos hablando de ti — él asintió

— Pegunta entonces —

— ¿Puedo preguntar lo que sea? —

— Claro que si —

— Pues, me gustaría saber, ¿Qué paso con Tanya? Ustedes se veían como la pareja perfecta, me extraño muchísimo no verlos juntos — él se tenso un poco — no tienes que responder si no quieres —

— No, te lo prometí, además quiero hacerlo — me tomo la mano que tenia sobre la mesa y yo lo mire a los ojos — aunque nos viéramos como la pareja perfecta, no lo éramos en realidad, discutíamos demasiado, mis gustos y los suyos eran totalmente diferentes, ella me recriminaba muchas cosas y aunque yo jamás lo hice con ella, Tanya siempre veía el error y lo incorrecto en mi, yo pensaba que la amaba — lo mire sorprendido ¿Pensaba? — y por eso estaba con ella, nos habíamos conocido desde muy pequeños y habíamos hecho una bonita amistad, cuando ella me confeso lo que sentía yo acepte que empezáramos algo, pero tarde comprendí, que no era amor si no costumbre y tal vez aprecio, aunque ella se encargo de acabar con cualquier sigo de cariño que le tuviera — nuevamente me sorprendí — yo termine con ella, un día antes de la graduación, por eso ella como venganza hacia ti, hizo todo ese show en la graduación —

— ¡Espera! — Le dije absolutamente en shock — ¿Qué tenia yo que ver en todo eso? ¿Yo que culpa tenia de que ustedes terminaran? —

— En cierto modo, todo Bella —

— ¿Qué me quieres decir? —

— Déjame continuar con la historia primero — yo asentí, tomo un respiro y continuó — la primera vez que yo me di cuenta que Tanya te molestaba, tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte, yo le reclame su actitud y ella se puso histérica y empezó a gritarme y reclamarme también, el porque te defendía, eso me puso furioso y le dije que nada tenia que ver con que fueras tu o cualquier otra, que el simple hecho de molestar a alguien estaba mal —

Yo me estremecí ante la frase "…que fueras tu o cualquier otra" Edward era todo un caballero y si me defendía era solo porque su moral se lo pedía, no por nada en especial. Fue triste comprender eso, pues aunque en cierto modo me lo imaginaba, tenía la pequeña esperanza de que fuera por algo más. Edward continúo.

— Le deje claro que me molestaba de sobre manera que abusara de las demás personas, especialmente de ti, que jamás te habías metido con nadie, Tanya al parecer simulo comprender y me prometió no hacerlo nunca mas, yo estaba confiado de que ella no se metería contigo pues me lo había prometido, pero cuando empecé a realizar los proyectos contigo, su histeria regreso, me reclamara el que pasara tiempo contigo, hasta el que te hablara, yo no entendía el motivo de sus reclamos y le discutía, haciéndole ver que ella también salía con sus amigos y yo jamás le decía nada. Pero ella insistía y hasta llego a insultarte, esa vez me enoje tanto que me fui y la deje con la palabra en la boca, duramos enojados una semana, pues ella era muy orgullosa y estaba esperando que yo la buscara, pero no lo hice —

— ¡¿Fue por mi?! Recuerdo que todo el mundo hablaba de la primera pelea de la gran pareja, jamás me imaginaria que yo era el motivo, aunque aun sigo sin entender porque soy la responsable de que su relación terminara —

— Ocho días antes de la graduación, fue cuando ella te hizo la broma con la pintura ¿recuerdas? —

— ¿Cómo no hacerlo? — Su mano apretó mas fuerte la mía, pues aun estábamos tomados de las manos — No fue tu culpa, además si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tu quien me llevo a casa, yo te discutía que te iba a manchar el asiento del auto y aun así me llevaste, pero por lo que veo lograste sacarle la mancha al Volvo — reí

— La verdad es que no, tuve que tapizar todo el asiento de nuevo — yo me sorprendí

— Lo siento — él soltó una mini carcajada

— Tómalo como una paga de mi parte, por haber sido tan ciego… continuando con la historia, Tanya al ver el asiento manchado al día siguiente sospecho a quien había llevado yo, para que se manchara. Estuvo discutiendo todo el camino, pues le toco irse en la parte de atrás — yo no pude evitar y solté una risita — a mitad de camino mi paciencia llego a un límite y me uní a su discusión, pero Tanya entre el calor del momento, por error confeso que ella había sido la autora de esa broma y otras mas, yo no lo podía creer, ella me lo había prometido y aun así no había cumplido su promesa, me calme y la lleve a su casa, al otro día estuve preguntando disimuladamente a los estudiantes y pude comprobar que la mayoría de las bromas que te hacían, ella era la autora intelectual —

— En realidad no solo intelectual, aunque en la mayoría de veces, los del equipo eran quienes me hacían la broma, ella solita también se acercaba a mi y me hacia otras, las cuales no lo sabíamos si no ella y yo — Edward frunció el ceño — pero continua — él volvió a suspirar

— Yo me tome ese fin de semana y le mentí diciéndole que iba a visitar a Emmet y a Jasper, pero en realidad me lo pase en casa meditando la situación, pensé en toda nuestra relación desde el comienzo y lo que yo realmente sentía, analice todo y empecé a dudar de su palabra, si había roto una promesa, ¿Cuántas mas no habría roto también? ¿Cuántas cosas mas me escondía? Empecé a fijarme en todas sus palabras y encontré varios vacios y errores en ciertas cosas que ella me había dicho y que yo por ciego no había notado, hice un par de llamadas a Carmen y Eleazar sin que ella se enterara y encontré un par de grandes mentiras que fueron de gran peso para mi decisión. Me entere que ella me había sido infiel en un par de ocasiones en las que me había asegurado haberse ido a Los Ángeles a visitar a su tía Sasha, pues según sus palabras, su pobre tía, estaba enferma y vivía sola —

— ¡Pero Sasha era la mamá de Kate y ella murió cuando ambas eran muy chicas, antes de mudarse a Forks! — Edward asintió

— Me di cuenta después de que se había ido a quien sabe donde con Félix — yo abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿Quién siendo novia de Edward lo puede engañar? ¡¿Y con el desagradable de Félix?! — además me di cuenta de otro pequeño gran detalle, al cual yo ni siquiera había prestado atención o mas bien, estaba tratando de negarme. Un día antes de la graduación le dije que terminábamos, se puso histérica y empezó a cuestionarme, cuando la puse al tanto de las muchas mentiras que me había dicho y de las infidelidades que había cometido, ella sola se tiro de cabeza, al tratar de justificarse, diciendo que Félix solamente estaba celoso de nuestra relación y que todo lo que seguramente él me había dicho era mentira, pero guardo silencio cuando yo le conté la forma en la que me entere y al ver que ella misma me había dado mas información de la necesaria. Me pidió perdón y me dijo que me amaba, que había sido un error que no la dejara, así que no me quedo más remedio que contarle mi segundo motivo. Guardo silencio todo el tiempo mientras yo hablaba y yo pensé que me había comprendido cuando se fue muy sumisa y me pidió disculpas por todo, pero luego me di cuenta que solamente estaba maquinando su venganza —

— No puedo creer todo lo que hizo, ¿Cómo se atrevió a decirte que te amaba si te había engañado? Aun no la puedo entender, pero Edward nuevamente me dejas en la misma situación ¿Por qué cobro venganza conmigo? ¿Que la llevo a mentir e ir hasta Charlie para que la dejara entrar en mi habitación? ¿Ella sabia la existencia de mi cuaderno de composiciones? —

— No — me dijo rápidamente — claro que no, yo sabia que era tu secreto yo jamás le dije nada, lo mas seguro es que no entrara a tu habitación buscando precisamente el cuaderno, si no que lo encontrara entre tanto buscar algo para utilizar ¿Me crees cierto? Yo jamás le habría dicho a nadie sobre tus canciones, es mas Tanya ni siquiera sabe que yo compongo también —

— Te creo Edward, siempre he sabido quien fue la autora de todo, yo se que tu no serias el tipo de persona que cuenta los secretos de otro — le dije sonrojándome al recordar todo, era algo que no habíamos tocado a pesar de hablar de tantas cosas

— Perdóname Bella, esa vez no llegue lo suficientemente rápido para evitarlo, me da tanta rabia que las cosas pasaran en mis narices, cuando Tanya luego del discurso comenzó a hablar mal de ti frente a todos, estaba a punto de subir y bajarla de allí, pero cuando en la pantalla apareció la portada de tu cuaderno me quede petrificado, por mas que yo la bajara todos leerían y el cuarto de edición estaba demasiado lejos para llegar a tiempo, cuando te vi salir corriendo me debatía entre alcanzarte o parar ese estúpido espectáculo, gracias a Dios Alice había corrido a edición y paro todo, pero ya habían leído toda la canción y la dedicación, furioso baje a Tanya del auditorio y empezamos a discutir frente a todos, ahí fue cuando se enteraron de que ella y yo habíamos terminado, salí colérico del lugar y me puse a conducir el resto de la tarde y toda la noche para tranquilizarme, solo volví luego de que Esme me llamara preocupada por mi paradero, al día siguiente fui a tu casa a hablar contigo, pero ya te habías ido — yo suspire

— Si, mi vuelo estaba programado para la tarde del día después de la graduación, pero luego de salir del auditorio llame al aeropuerto y con suerte pude cambiarlo para uno que salía esa misma noche, aunque Charlie no estuvo muy de acuerdo, acepto y me llevo rápidamente hasta Seattle —

— Bella — me llamo, su expresión seguía seria — ¿Era verdad? — aunque sabia a que se refería trate de hacerme la desentendida

— ¿Qué cosa? — pregunte nerviosa

— La canción, lo que decía la dedicatoria, ¿Es cierto que la compusiste para mi? — Yo baje la mirada — Bella —

— Si, era verdad — le dije mirándolo nuevamente a los ojos — la compuse para ti Edward, pero jamás me atreví a decirte lo que sentía y por eso pensé que la mejor forma de desahogarme era componiendo lo que pensaba —

— ¿Eso sentías antes por mi? — Yo asentí — ¿Y ahora? — mi corazón se paralizo, ¿Qué debería decirle? _La verdad_, contesto mi conciencia. Tome un respiro y lo mire otra vez

— Antes y ahora, siempre ha sido lo mismo Edward, mis sentimientos no han cambiado por ti a pesar de los años, me enamore como una tonta del chico popular aun siendo yo el ratón de biblioteca — Edward entrelazo sus dedos con los míos

— Aun falta una parte de la historia Bella, aun no te he dicho, porque Tanya tomo venganza contra ti —

— ¿Por qué? —

— El otro motivo por el que termine con ella, es porque estaba enamorado de otra, aunque yo no lo quería admitir era la realidad, con ella me sentía yo mismo y podía ser cien por ciento sin esconderme ni medir mis palabras, me sentía en paz y completo. Estaba enamorado de ti Bella — mi corazón se salto un latido — y aun te amo Bella, a pesar del tiempo, yo sigo enmarando de ti —

— ¿En serio? —

— Te lo juro, yo había ido a buscarte para decírtelo pero llegue tarde, estuve esperando que volvieras tan siquiera de visita pero no lo hiciste, Charlie no me quiso dar tu teléfono porque pensó que yo estaba entre los autores de la broma —

— ¿Hablaste con Charlie? El nunca me dijo nada — dije sorprendida

— Ya lo sabía, además mis esperanzas murieron cuando te vi siendo famosa, cuando me entere de tu novio, prácticamente te volviste inalcanzable —

— Que ironía, justo con esa palabra te he definido toda mi vida — él se sorprendió

— Bella, ¿Aun estoy a tiempo de redimir mi error? ¿Aun tengo una oportunidad en tu vida? ¿No es demasiado tarde? — yo le sonreí negando con la cabeza

— He estado soñando y esperando por esto toda mi vida Edward, nunca es demasiado tarde —

— Entonces ¿quieres ser mi novia Bella? — sin pensar en nada, sin importarme el que yo viviera al otro lado del mundo, el que nos separaba un océano entero, yo no iba a perder esta oportunidad, ya pensaría el resto luego, ahora mismo no me importaba mi carrera ni nada mas, solo me importaba él y este sentimiento tan grande que guarde por tantos años

— Si, claro que quiero ser tu novia — él sonrió y lentamente se acerco a mí y me beso, un beso con el que había soñado tantas noches, el cual pensé jamás llegaría, nos besamos largo rato, yo estaba realmente perdida en la inconsciencia con ese beso, solo podía sentir sus suaves labios acariciando los míos, solo podía notar el sabor dulce de su boca y el cariño que había en el beso, Edward acariciaba mi mejilla mientras yo hacia lo mismo con su pelo. Cuando el aire nos falto, nos separamos.

— Nunca pensé que llegaría este día — dijo Edward en tono dulce

— Ni yo — Edward frunció el seño y luego llamo a la camarera para pedir la cuenta

— ¿Qué paso? —

— Vamos a tener que irnos, me pareció ver un fotógrafo afuera, ¡rayos! Este lugar no es tan discreto como pensé, creo que nos fotografiaron — yo abrí los ojos ante la sorpresa, lo único que me faltaba es que me dañaran este momento unos imbéciles necesitados de dinero — perdón, creo que no debí haberte traído a un lugar publico y mucho menos haberte besado —

— ¡¿Estas loco?! Ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en muchos años, si nos fotografiaron o no, no me importa, tarde o temprano se iban a enterar — Edward sonrió complacido

— De todos modos es mejor que nos vayamos, antes de que vengan mas — yo asentí, Edward pago la cuenta y rápidamente salimos hasta su Volvo, el me llevo hasta el hotel y nuevamente nos besamos antes de despedirnos, no sin antes pedirle que fuera a visitarme al hotel mañana.

Llena de felicidad entre al cuarto de Kate y los encontré a los tres viendo la televisión, no pude aguantarme mas y les conté todo, incluyendo lo del paparazzi, todos se alegraron por mi y me felicitaron por mi relación con Edward.

— ¡Va a ser divertido mañana! — dijo Garrett

— Muero por saber con que nos van a salir los medios ¿Qué inventaran esta vez? — pregunto Kate

— Nada bueno, primero agotaran las posibilidades, después inventaran otras tantas hasta que Bella diga la verdad —

— Bien, pues abra que comprar las revistas mañana temprano, solo así sabremos quien atina a la verdad, aunque no es muy difícil de ver tampoco — dije, todos rieron

— Si, obviamente todos van a poner de titulo que tienes novio, pero quiero ver que inventan de Edward y de cómo se conocen, eso es lo que me intriga — dijo Jane

-*-


	7. Capitulo 7

_**Summary: **__Bella huyo cuando termino el infierno del instituto, se instalo en Inglaterra y ahora con una carrera famosa volverá a EU cuatro años después, ¿Qué pasara cuando se enfrente a sus ex verdugos del instituto? _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**BEAUTIFUL**

**By. Yurika Mustang **

**Capitulo Siete**

_-*B-pov*-_

-/-

_**¡El Nuevo Amor De Bella Swan! **_

_El día de ayer, la muy famosa cantante Isabella Swan, fue captada en un café en la ciudad de New York, en pleno romance, después de llevar cuatro años sin pisar suelo Americano, Bella regresa a su hogar y vuelve con todo. Después de un gran concierto con carácter benéfico en la ciudad de Seattle, a la cantante se le vio el día de ayer en las horas de la mañana en la disquera de su firma en la ciudad de NY, según nos informan nuestros reporteros, su misterioso y guapo enamorado que corresponde al nombre de Edward Cullen, la paso a recoger a la disquera y salieron tomados de la mano y abrazados, mas tarde Bella fue captada con él, en el café Le'Sundi, testigos afirman que estaban muy cariñosos, tomados de las manos y besándose, aunque una foto dice mas que mil palabras, como pueden ver en la imagen de la primera plana, no estamos diciendo mentiras, ¡han conquistado el corazón de Bella Swan!_

_Como dato adicional, les tenemos un poco de información sobre su romance, ¡es todo una novela de amor! Al parecer Bella asistió esta semana a una reunión de ex alumnos en la ciudad de Forks, donde ¿adivinen quien era uno de sus ex compañeros? Si, el señor Edward Cullen, después en el concierto realizado en Seattle ella le pidió a su enamorado que tocara el piano para su última canción, alegando que él era el compositor de la música de dicha canción ¿no es romántico? Y las cosas no se quedan ahí, Edward Cullen forma parte del equipo de médicos que atienden en la fundación de niños enfermos del corazón, en el cual Bella también esta ayudando, definitivamente, son el uno para el otro, mi pregunta es ¿Fue el destino o ya tenían planeado este reencuentro desde antes de la visita de Bella a EU? ¿Qué hará ahora Bella Swan? ¿Volverá a Inglaterra o se quedara en su país natal para estar al lado de su enamorado? Esa información por ahora no la tenemos, pero estén seguros que seremos de los primeros en informar los detalles._

_Sin más que decir se despide de ustedes, su reportera de farándula favorita._

_-/-_

— Dios mío, esta mujer es de temer, investigo todo — se quejo Kate

— Me lo esperaba, aunque realmente me sorprende el que no hablaran más de la cuenta, todo lo que han dicho ahí es real — dije

— Si pero no quiero saber a cuanta gente soborno para tener esta información en tan corto tiempo — argumento Jane

— Lo único que me molestan son el millón de paparazzi que tenemos afuera del hotel — volví a argumentar

— ¡Bella! — Llamo Garrett entrando a la habitación — Edward acaba de llamarme, esta a tres cuadras del hotel, pero quiere saber si tu prefieres que vuelva otro día cuando no estén los paparazzi —

— ¿Esta loco? No tenemos porque escondernos, dile que venga y baja por favor a ayudarlo a subir, lo mas seguro es que se le lancen encima haciéndole preguntas —

— Bien — dijo y salió

— Bella, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? — Me dijo Kate, yo la anime con la mirada — La verdad es que no había pensado en ello, pero ahora con el articulo de esta revista vengo a caer en cuenta de las cosas —

— ¿Qué es Kate? —

— ¿Que vas a hacer con Edward y contigo? Ya se que son novios pero, tu vives en Inglaterra y el tiene su trabajo aquí, ¿Te vas a ir y lo vas a dejar o vas a quedarte? —

— Estuve pensando en eso toda la noche Kate, pero la verdad, me gustaría decirles a todos cuando estemos juntos, pero luego de yo hablar con Edward, quiero primero discutir con él, algunas cosas —

— Me parece bien, pero, déjame decirte algo antes, sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, yo te apoyo y te sigo, eres mi familia, mi hogar no esta en un país determinado, esta contigo y con Garrett y déjame informarte que él piensa igual que yo, además nosotros formamos parte de tu equipo de trabajo, a donde tu vayas, nosotros también, así que por nosotros, no te abstengas de tomar una decisión —

— Por mi tampoco — dijo Jane — Alec y yo terminaremos la universidad el próximo semestre así que estaremos libres de buscar empleo en Inglaterra o aquí, nosotros también los consideramos una familia a ustedes así que donde tu te vayas, también iremos nosotros — no se porque recordé el amigo de Ben que bailo con Jane ¿Eso la ayudaría a tomar la decisión?

— ¡Gracias amigas! — les dije dándoles un abrazo, ellas no sabían la alegría tan inmensa que me causaban sus palabras, saber que contaba con personas así, me hacia muy feliz — sus palabras realmente son muy importantes para mi — en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron Edward y Garrett

— Dios, abajo es un desastre, casi nos asfixiamos entre tanta gente, en cuanto Edward bajo del auto lo atacaron — se rio Garrett

— Hola a todos — dijo Edward, se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la frente, yo lo abrace suavemente

— Bueno, creo que nos iremos a dar un paseo, los dejamos solos, diviértanse — dijo Kate y arrastro a Garrett y Jane fuera de mi habitación

— ¿Ya viste? — le dije a Edward mostrándole la revista

— Imposible no hacerlo, esta mañana Alice me llamo y me grito infinidades de cosas, reclamando el porque mantenía en secreto nuestra relación hasta ahora, me llago egoísta y sínico. Me costo muchísimo que comprendiera que justamente ayer habíamos empezado — se rio, luego me abrazo y me beso — te extrañe — me dijo luego del beso

— Y yo a ti ¿Por qué pensaste que yo te diría que no vinieras por los paparazzi? —

— No se, tal vez no querrías que nos vieran juntos por un tiempo y llevar las cosas con discreción —

— Para nada, yo no tengo porque esconderme, no es que vayamos a andar gritando lo que tenemos a los cuatro vientos, pero tampoco pienso encerrarme por miedo a que nos tome fotos, esta bien que seamos discretos, pero eso no significa que no puedan vernos en público — él rio y me abrazo

— ¿Cómo haces para soportarlo? Casi muero de un paro cardiaco cuando se abalanzaron sobre mí al bajar del auto —

— En Londres no son tan extremistas como aquí, allá podía salir un poco más tranquila, aunque uno se acostumbra, yo trato de ignorarlos la mayor parte del tiempo —

— Tendré que acostumbrarme entonces —

— Edward, hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo — él se puso serio y me miro directamente a los ojos

— ¿Y que es? —

— Primero quiero decirte, que te amo — le dije abrazándolo por el cuello y dándole un beso

— Yo también te amo, ya lo sabes —

— Y no sabes lo feliz que me hace saberlo, pero hay algo que no hemos hablado, si vamos a llevar una relación, primero que todo quiero que seamos honestos, por muy mínimo que sea el secreto en este medio en el que me muevo se puede volver el chisme del año —

— No importa que sea por el medio, yo ya viví una relación de mentiras, créeme, lo ultimo que voy a hacer es esconderte algo —

— Y lo mas importante, Edward yo vivo al otro lado del mundo — él sonrió ampliamente y me corto

— Ya había pensado en ello —

— ¿Y que pensaste? — le pregunte sorprendida

— Se que tienes que regresar en unos días, se que tu vida esta hecha allá, así que, yo me voy contigo, siempre y cuando tu lo aceptes, me tomo mucho tiempo el poder estar contigo, yo no voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad por nada del mundo, puedo hacer mi especialización allá, por eso no hay problema — yo lo abrace fuertemente

— Gracias — el iba a objetar pero no lo deje — muchas gracias por hacer eso por mi, pero no es necesario —

— ¿A que te refieres? —

— Yo seré quien me quede, ya pensé bien las cosas y nada me ata en Inglaterra, en cambio aquí, están mis padres y estas tu, Kate, Garrett y Jane vendrán conmigo, incluso Alec, aunque Jane y Alec tendrán que esperar un semestre mas. Yo puedo seguir con mi carrera en el país que desee, hable con Marco esta mañana antes de hablar con las chicas y le consulte mi decisión, él me dijo que Heidi estaría encantada de recibirme aquí en NY, los chicos trabajan conmigo, así que por ese lado no hay problema, a excepción de Alec, aunque se que será fácil que encuentre algo aquí, en cambo tu tienes que cambiar de universidad y buscar otro trabajo, aparte de que toda tu familia también esta aquí, no me parece justo —

— Gracias Bella —

— No tienes porque, aunque si quieres agradecerme con algo, simplemente déjame estar contigo, déjame ser feliz a tu lado y hacerte feliz —

— No tienes ni que pedirlo, yo estaré contigo hasta que me lo permitas —

— Bien, prepárese señor Cullen, porque será toda la vida —

— Pues entonces señorita Swan, me tendrá para toda la vida — dijo sonriendo de forma torcida y luego me beso.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a darles la nueva noticia a los chicos? —

— Me parece bien —

— ¿Quieres viajar con nosotros a Inglaterra mientras organizamos todo para la mudanza? Estoy segura que Jane tendrá todo listo antes de que terminen tus vacaciones —

— Claro que si, solo dime cuando nos vamos —

— Sera lo mas pronto posible, Charlie estará feliz cuando le cuente que me quedare a vivir aquí —

— Los medios también van a estar felices, pero con la noticia que van a sacar cuando lo anuncies —

— Bien, me parece que llamare a la reportera de esta revista — dije levantando la revista que leí en la mañana — tal vez le guste saber información de una buena fuente — Edward se rio y me dio un beso el cual respondí con gusto, ya tendríamos tiempo luego de avisarle a los chicos.

— Edward — él me miro — te tengo una sorpresa —

— ¿Qué es? —

— Debes de acordarte de la canción que Tanya puso en nuestra graduación ¿no? La que yo compuse para ti —

— Por supuesto —

— Pues no creas que la he olvidado, la voy a agregar en mi nuevo álbum, ya esta totalmente lista, pero quería que tú la escucharas primero y me dieras tu opinión — Edward me dio una sonrisa amplia. Yo me dirigí al velador junto a la cama, tome mi reproductor de Mp4, busque la canción y se lo pase a Edward — Toma — él se coloco los audífonos y la reprodujo

Everybody needs inspiration — Todos necesitan inspiración  
Everybody needs a soul — Todos necesitan un alma  
Beautiful melody, when the nights so long — Una hermosa melodía, cuando la noche son tan solas

Cause there is no guarantee — Porque no hay ninguna garantía  
That this life is easy (Yeah) — Que esta vida es fácil (Si)

When my world is falling apart — Cuando mi mundo se esta desmoronando  
when there is no light to break up the dark — Cuando no hay luz para romper la oscuridad  
That's when I (I) look at you — Es cuando te miro

When the waves are flooding the shore and I — Cuando las olas inundan la costa y yo  
can't find my way home anymore — No puedo encontrar mi camino a casa  
That's when I (I) look at you — Es entonces cuando te miro

When I look at you — Cuando te miro  
I see forgiveness, I see the truth — Veo el perdón, veo la verdad  
You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon — Tu me amas por lo que soy como las estrellas mantiene a la luna—  
Right there where they belong and I know — Justo allí donde pertenece y se  
I'm not alone (Yeah) — Que no estoy sola (Si)

When my world is falling apart — Cuando mi mundo se esta desmoronando  
when there is no light to break up the dark — Cuando no hay luz para romper la oscuridad  
That's when I (I) look at you — Es cuando te miro  
When the waves are flooding the shore and I — Cuando las olas inundan la costa y yo  
can't find my way home anymore — No puedo encontrar mi camino a casa  
That's when I (I) look at you — Es entonces cuando te miro

When my world is falling apart — Cuando mi mundo se esta desmoronando  
when there is no light to break up the dark — Cuando no hay luz para romper la oscuridad  
That's when I (I) look at you — Es cuando te miro

You appear just like a dream to me — Tú pareces como un sueño para mí  
Just like a kaleidoscope colors that cover me — Al igual que un caleidoscopio de colores me cubre  
All I need every breath that I breathe — Todo lo que necesito, cada aliento que respiro  
Don't you know you're beautiful? (Yeah, Yeah) —¿No sabes que eres hermoso?

When the waves are flooding the shore and I — Cuando las olas inundan la costa y yo  
can't find my way home anymore — No puedo encontrar mi camino a casa  
That's when I (I) look at you— Es entonces cuando te miro

— Gracias Bella — me dijo Edward abrazándome

— Es tal cual me sentía en esa época, pero ahora voy a tener que componer algo diferente y que se aplique a este presente y al futuro —

— ¿Puedo ayudarte con esa composición? —

— ¿Me harías el honor? —

— Claro que si —

— Bien, pronto escribiremos una nueva canción, una canción para los dos — Edward se acerco y me beso

Definitivamente haber venido a EU ha si la mejor decisión que he tomado en años.

**Fin **

* * *

Gracias a quienes leyeron, la verdad quise probar algo diferente y poner como amigos de Bella a otros personajes que me agradaron mucho del libro, quienes son Kate y Garrett, aunque extrañe mucho a Alice y los demás, esta vez quise variar un poco, espero que les haya gustado la historia y espero su opinión.

La canción del final, es una de las dos únicas canciones que me gustan de la… ¿señorita? Miley Cyrus, tenía varias dudas de ponerla o no, pero la letra de la canción me gusta mucho, a pesar de que la "Señorita" Cyrus ha criticado tanto a Twilight, sin ni siquiera leer los libros o ver la película, igual quise usarla pues considere que la letra pegaba mucho con la idea. Quienes sean fans de la señorita mencionada, mil respetos y no se ofendan, cada quien tiene sus opiniones.

Bien espero que me dejen sus Reviews… besos a todas, chaus!


End file.
